The Girl Behind The Scenes
by JustASomewhatNormalKid
Summary: Allison James comes from a rich and negligent family, lives in a city where the criminals almost outweigh the civilians, and is close friends to a family with insomniac issues and a major bat-fetish. Oh, and she also loves mysteries. / What happens when an ordinary girl too smart for her own good discovers one of the most well-kept secrets in the world? Extended summary in Chap. 1
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS AN. IMPORTANT INFO:**

**Extended Summary: Allison James is a normal girl, she really is. Well, except for the fact that she comes from a multi-million-dollar negligent family, lives in a city where the criminals almost outweigh the civilians, and is extremely close friends to a family with insomniac and paranoia issues along with a major bat-fetish. Oh, and she also wants to become a detective. / What happens when an ordinary Gothamite discovers the most well-kept secrets in the world? If you ask her, sitting on the sidelines is not an option. But what happens if she never meant to be ordinary at all? Not one of those cliche stories. **

**Hey guys! So I have another story here and this is actually very different than the rest. For one, I get extremely excited just writing/planning for this story and I am even more excited for what is to come.**

**I have the majority of this story planned (so it WILL be finished, I can guarantee that) but there are empty chapters that need some ideas. I have a strict outline for up to Chapter 7 and then I have a basic outline for the last 2-3 chapters. The rest is open.**

**This story will be around 20-25 chapters long and it could have room for a sequel, but like that is too far into the future to seriously talk about. Me making a sequel honestly depends on how popular this story gets. It sounds dumb, but like if not a lot of people like this story, I'll end it after this. But if more people want more, there is definitely room for a sequel.**

**Also this story will ****begin as a gen fic and will end as a gen fic****. However, I do plan to have some romance in this story eventually, but it will probably only be a fling and end at some point.**

**Another also, this chapter is SUPER long but I wanted the first chapter to properly introduce my OC. At the end, I'll talk a little more about her. But not every chapter will be long. Some will be sort and some will be long, it just depends on what the plot of the chapter will be.**

**Sorry for the long AN, but I felt like y'all needed to know some of this before reading. This story is one of the only things that I've written that I am really passionate about. If you knew me a few years ago, my writing style wasn't amazing, but that's kinda because I wasn't that into what I was writing. Now is totally different. Allison (my OC) is amazing and I am too hyped up to write about her and share her with y'all.**

**I don't own DC. Nor do I own YJ. I own Allison and what goes on in her little world, but that's it.**

Chapter 1

Allison James never knew the true concept of the word 'family.' Sure her parents are famous in the disgusting but somehow charming city of Gotham, and _sure _she has all the money she could ever need, but the feeling of family is something foreign to her. All of her socialite friends are faker than the smiles at Gotham galas. She couldn't even approach any of those scholarship kids at Gotham Academy because while they seem extremely kind, they are even more judgmental of the rich kids. Then there are her parents. They are the only family she has, but they simply don't… care.

Allison never took any acting lessons but she is talented enough to know how to lie about certain things: like the feeling of having no authentic family, for example. Then again, what wealthy Gothamite gets to experience the ideal of a true family? Scratch that, what _Gothamite_ gets to have that luxury?

Not very many, that's for sure. She calls them the 'lucky ones.' In Allison's world, the lucky ones are hard to come by. It's not that they're nonexistent. It's just that Allison never gets to see them. But when she does get to interact with one, their life gives her hope of a better world. Impossible, but better.

To be honest, she shouldn't be having any kind of these miserable and lonely emotions at all. For one, many people have it much worse than her. After all, she is the Allison James, daughter to the wealthy Terrence and Juliet James. She has all the money in the world. She has beauty and a spectacular mind. She has everything and can get everything else. (Except for athletic abilities. The only thing she is good at is gymnastics, but even then she sorta sucks.)

Allison is the poster child of a happy life and a happy family. Yet she can't help but feel like that title is simply a walking lie.

But she can live with lies. Allison is 99% sure she is a pathological liar anyways.

* * *

Allison is seven years old and on her way onto third grade when she first hears it from Gotham Night News. They deliver more of breakup gossip or the 'confirmed' identity of the Batman than real news, but her mother is obsessed with the channel. Therefore, Allison is always forced to watch it.

She tries her best to pay attention, she really does, but it's just so hard and boring! Listening about industry war and the new spicy breakup could be interesting, but she is just seven-years-old.

She was playing on her DS when she realized tonight's show wasn't like any other.

For the first time in a while, her father joined them on the couch and started to listen intently. Her mother had her mouth dropped on the floor with her eyes fixed on the screen. Allison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she brought her attention to the current Headline.

BREAKING NEWS: ORPHAN WAS JUST ADOPTED BY BRUCE WAYNE. WAS BRUCE WAYNE REMINDED OF HIMSELF AS A CHILD OR DOES HE SEE THIS AS A NEW PUBLICITY STUNT?

Allison's father scoffs in disbelief, "Can you believe this, Juliet? The idiotic boy has done it again. I swear he finds himself on more headlines than the Batman, and all for the wrong reasons. When will he ever learn that his reputation is simply stained enough?" The question was clearly rhetorical, but her mother decided to join in on the gossip.

"Well you know Bruce, he can never be satisfied. Honestly, it is simply disgraceful that he is using a child in this way. And look! A gypsy from the circus! He dares to bring that child into our society?" She means the wealthy families, not Gotham. The James' parents had always viewed themselves on a superior scale than everyone else.

While her parents continued to bicker about Wayne and his new ward, Allison found herself ignoring their arguments for what seemed like the millionth time and focused on the news (for once). The new ward was just two years older than her and witnessed his whole family die. As disconnected as she felt from her parents, she would be horrified to hear of their death. But if she witnessed them die… Well, she's glad her ordinary life won't give her the chance.

Allison has met Mr. Wayne before. Her mother and father act as if they admire him but they told her behind closed doors about the importance of lying to people. When she countered by saying lying is bad, they said losing stocks is worse. Her mother then explained certain lying, like saying you like a person in front of them but gossiping about them behind their back, is perfectly fine. However, Allison doesn't think she needs to lie to Mr. Wayne. He was kind to her and her parents. But what if he was lying to her?

Allison is a sweet child and wouldn't dare say something overly rude about an adult, but Mr. Wayne does not seem like the person to lie. Allison doesn't really believe he has the true capabilities for it. Simply put, he doesn't seem smart enough to create and stick with a lie.

The news continued to talk about Mr. Wayne's childhood and how he also saw his parents die. The little fact struck Allison with a thought that she shared with her parents.

"What if Mr. Wayne knew what Richa- I mean the orphan was going through? He might have wanted to syth-syn-synthapise-"

"Sympathize, darling. Honestly, you are entering third grade. You cannot struggle over easy words like this." Her mother corrected her. Allison looked down in frustration. She may be the youngest kid in her grade by more than a couple years, but her parents want her to 'succeed' more than she already does. Failure is not a word they want her to associate with.

"Right, sorry. _That word _with him." Her rebellious teenage phase was somehow coming sooner than later. Allison didn't mind, she was always mature for her age. It also was really fun at times. At least for her; not so much fun for her parents.

Her mother glared at her avoidance of the word but said nothing against it. "Allison, you must learn something about Bruce Wayne. The poor boy -"

"–is a horrible, incompetent fool who has no idea how to run a company!" Her father fiercely interrupted, his beat red face growing redder with every word he grunted out.

Her mother chastised him for interrupting her. He hissed at her not to tell him what to do. She yelled at him to not take that tone with her and it all went downhill from there.

Allison simply observed her mother and father, sighed, and returned to her room for yet another lonely night. She walked to the window of her overly large room. Her family owned a sizeable estate out in the country. Because of that, Allison can almost always see the clear night sky. She taught herself long ago the different constellations. Acting like giant guards, massive trees surrounded her house. If she strained her eyes enough, she could almost make out the Wayne Manor where Mr. Wayne and his new ward should be at.

She wondered how the boy was doing. After all, it's not every day someone's life completely turns 180. Speaking of turning 180, Allison may or may not have forgotten to do her math homework. Give her a break, third-grade math is hard!

* * *

It's been nearly a year and a half till Allison took the time to think about Bruce Wayne and his ward, Richard Grayson. Allison may see them sometimes at the socialite events, but it's not like she ever talked to the kid. Then again, an opportunity never presented itself. Mr. Wayne's ward usually hangs out with Mr. Wayne, the Police Captain's daughter, or with that other rich kid from Star City. (Allison never really talked to him either, but she thinks his name is Ray or something.) They are also in different grades, but this is the first year the two of them are in the same school building: Bristol Elementary School.

In addition to all of that, her parents have been steering away from the parties Mr. Wayne hosts for some odd reason. Allison doesn't know why and she's not sure if she ever wants to know. No doubt it's some dramatic and high-class issue that will simply go over her head.

Because she never spoke a word to Richard Grayson in the past year and a half he's been in Gotham, Allison is a little unprepared for when she does meet him. To be honest, it's an interaction that she isn't going to forget or regret anytime soon.

"Hey, aren't you that James kid? Annalise or whatever?"

Allison jumped with a small scream and looked behind her to see the culprit. She scowled (can you blame her, the one thing she hates more than being scared is people getting her name wrong) and said in reply, "Allison. And aren't you that Wayne kid? Rickie or whatever?" She may or may not have gotten his name wrong on purpose just for the sweet pleasure of revenge.

And it was worth it. Richard Grayson scowled in return at the sinful nickname. "Richard, Richard Grayson. But call me Dick!" Almost immediately after he said that his playful grin was back. He shoved a hand forward for Allison to shake. She stared at it, unsure if she should shake it. But all of her etiquette classes took a hold of her and forced her to be polite and shake the gosh-darn hand. So she did with a hesitant smile. Dick's large grin somehow grew and Allison's hesitant smile began to slowly grow in return. His bright blue eyes twinkled in mischief as he opened his mouth again.

"So I have this question?"

Allison blinked back, very unprepared for the turn in conversation. She cautiously nodded her head for him to continue.

"Alright, so you know the two words 'like' and 'dislike,' right? Since there's a 'disaster,' shouldn't there be an 'aster'? Like instead of things going horribly wrong-"

"-they go right."

"Right! Also, the 'I' before 'E' except after 'C' rule is so stupid!"

"Did you know only 44 words follow that rule and 923 break it?"

"My point exactly! If fancy, smart people can make rules that disobey already existing rules in English, why can't we all do it?"

"Because then there would be a language anarchy. The fancy, smart people need to have some resemblance of control or anyone can make a language."

"But anyone _can _make a language!"

"Precisely! If you were one of the fancy, smart people, would you rather be the one that made the language rules or have some random and not-so-fancy or smart person make the rules?"

Dick thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, aren't we fancy and smart."

Allison paused. A huge smirk appeared on her face. "You are quite right, my friend. I feel like that makes us inclined to create some of the rules, don't you think?"

Dick's smirk matched her own. "Oh, I couldn't agree more."

From there on out, she and Dick continued to butcher the English language, and in the process, formed a friendship Allison had a feeling she would never regret.

* * *

"Am I your friend?"

The sudden question attracted Dick's attention from the book he was reading. Currently, Allison and him were sitting under the famous willow tree within Gotham's Park. Dick looked at Allison, the one who asked him the question, confused.

"Uh, yeah."

"And since we're friends," Allison continued as if Dick didn't speak, "and since friends buy each other stuff, you should get me tickets to Avenue Q." She gave him a hopeful smile.

"One, you are also a rich kid so buy your own ticket. And two, aren't you like 8? Bruce won't let even _me_ listen to Avenue Q's songs." Dick responded.

"I would," she said in a _duh _tone, "but you have to be a certain age. Also, I'm 8 ½."

Dick shook his head at her and returned to reading his book, "Ally-"

"Yes, Richard?" She asked innocently, but Dick could see the gleam in her eye. He pouted a little in return. Allison hated being called anything but her birth name and Dick hated being called anything but his nickname.

"_Allison_," The girl in question let out an approving noise, "I'm only one year older than you."

"And?"

"…And I'm not old enough to buy them either."

"And?" She stared at him as if he said the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?"

"Yes, and!" Allison suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting, "Rules are meant to be broken."

Dick calmly set his book down on the grass and joined Allison in standing. "I'm pretty sure people made rules so others would _not_ break them."

"Dick," Allison let out an exasperated sigh, "Systems are meant to be followed, not rules. It's easier to break the rules than the system."

Dick rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms challengingly, "Oh, really? They why are people rewarded more for when they break the system. It may be harder, but it's better in the long run."

"But what if you don't make it to the long run? You. Loose. Everything. _That _is why the short term strategies are always better. It's less risky."

"Pft! That's not true."

"Give me one reason-" Allison was cut off by a ring from her phone. For most people, it would seem shocking that parents gave their 8-year-old child a phone, but her parents aren't really like other parents. Then again, this is Gotham they live in.

"Crap-"

"Language," Dick interrupted but received a glare for his troubles. He simply shrugged and gathered his belongings.

"I forgot that my parents are doing this big gala tonight. It's for the police force and how the crime rates in Gotham has decreased, like, a lot. And I'm going to be late." She glanced at the twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. "Eh, I'll go for a nature-y look tonight. Going green."

Dick chuckled as he walked with Allison to the road. "If you need, Alfie can give you a ride. You don't live that far away from the Manor."

Allison looked at him as if he saved her life, "You're amazing. Come on! I got 27 minutes before I have to be ready."

As they were walking towards the road, Allison couldn't help but bring up this one thought she had. She wouldn't dare bring it up in front of her parents because they hate anything and everything that has to go against their high-class society ideals. It was also against the purpose of that big gala they were hosting tonight, so that's a big no-no. But Dick is different.

Which is why she told him that if it were up to her, her parent's big gala would be celebrating Gotham's pair of vigilantes instead of the police force.

Dick's walking slowed down significantly after she expressed her opinion. For a minute, Allison was worried that he was the wrong person to confide in. However, when Dick started to smile softly, she knew that she never had to worry.

"Yeah," Dick nodded his head in agreement, "You might be right."

That comment released everything she was desperately trying to hide for ages.

"Of _course_ I'm right. I mean, everyone is saying Gotham's crime rates are significantly lower than it used to be, but they are withholding the true reason of why that is. Then again, Gotham's crime rates _are_ lower, but they're still pretty darn high! Also, over the past year, the amount of cops who turned out to be corrupt has been at an all-time high! We can't thank the police for that. Maybe, and I mean _maybe_, we can thank some of those cops who were directly under Captain Gordon's directions, but that stupid gala should be focused on Batman and Robin not-"

Dick interrupted her before she could continue any further. "So, I'm taking a wild guess and saying you're a Bat-fan?"

Allison swirled towards him and started to walk backward. "I am not a Bat-fan. I just… appreciate their efforts for helping the city." Even that sounded weak.

"Appreciate meaning you are madly in love with them both," Dick had a mad smirk on his troll face. He shrugged, "It's alright, Allison, I get it. I won't tell anybody of your undying love for Gotham's finest. Well, anybody besides the beautiful students at Bristol Elementary and Middle School. And whoever they tell." With that comment, he strolled into the car that was waiting for them. Thinking he was serious for a second, Allison stood still in confusion before realization hit her. Yelling in denial, she stormed into the car.

For the entire ride, Allison kept yelling at Dick for tricking her while he kept trying to convince her he was serious (he wasn't). Alfred Pennyworth glanced at the review mirror at the two kids and smiled at their bickering.

Eventually, they reached Allison's house. She quickly ran inside her mansion, having only ten minutes to get ready. As Dick waved goodbye, his crazy smirk he held was replaced by a soft smile. He didn't care if a single person in Gotham liked him or not as Robin. As long as his best friend was supporting him, he would be alright.

Though he had no clue how far Allison would go to support him.

* * *

"Batman or Superman?"

"Obvious answer, Al."

"Don't call me Al. But yeah, I would also choose Bat-"

"Superman is the superior hero."

"…You are a false Gothamite, Grayson."

"Hey, Superman is Superman. The real question is Batman or Robin."

"Batman, _again_. Robin wears pixie boots. Who wears pixie boots?"

A pause, "Clearly someone with impeccable tastes."

The next night, Gotham Night News would be running a segment about Robin's lack of pixie boots.

* * *

It's been almost a year when Allison began to sense something off about her best friend. It's not like there's something wrong with him or whatever, but she feels like he is hiding something. Then again, if Dick is really hiding something (which he is not), Allison would feel pained that he kept it from her. Especially if it is a big deal.

This _is _all hypothetically speaking, but the thought that her best friend is hiding something from her makes her feel betrayed.

Allison has confided to her friend about everything: from the isolation she has with her parents to some of the socialite kids simply being brats. Dick Grayson is one of the only people in this world she can trust with all of her secrets; no matter how serious they are. She wonders what she did wrong to make Dick not reciprocate that feeling of trust.

She's probably just imagining this all. She knows for a fact that Dick is her best friend and that she is his. Best friends cannot hide huge secrets like that. It's, like, the law.

All of these flimsy suspicions are just her imagination. Also, she hasn't even reached double digits, so what would she know?

Apparently more than what other people would expect, herself including.

It all started when Allison left the ugly prison of Bristol Elementary and graduated to the Middle School building. She expected it would be a big deal from moving from fifth grade to sixth grade, or maybe at least some weird adjustment she would struggle to make, but literally nothing changed. Well, nothing besides Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.

Those two are pretty much the only reason she hasn't gone insane yet. They may be in the grade above hers, but Allison spends as much time as she can with them. She may have distanced herself from her socialite 'friends' (which her parents are undoubtedly upset about) but she doesn't really care. The only reason she was apart of that friend group was because it was expected of her. Meeting Mr. Wayne's new ward two years ago showed her bravery to break free from that.

Allison does feel bad for Dick, though. He gets made fun of constantly. Sometimes it's because of his circus past and other times because he spends so much of his time with girls. Apparently, the whole cooties thing did not die since elementary school.

Both her and Babs try to convince Dick to stand up for himself because they both know he can. He never listens. Allison is this close to going to the Wayne Manor and telling Mr. Wayne, himself.

'_On second thought,'_ Allison thought as she made her way towards her locker, '_Mr. Wayne is a pretty intimidating guy, so that may be no-go.'_

Despite the amount of times she hangs out with Dick, Allison doesn't talk to Mr. Wayne. She knows how intimidating he can get after being a witness of a meeting gone wrong between him and her father. Let's just say James Industries and Wayne Industries won't work together for a long time.

Allison's thoughts were put on hold as she was distracted by the noise in the hallways. Correction, the _lack_ of noise. Normally, the hallways at Bristol were filled with loud talking and laughter. Today was different. Every girl and boy were huddled together in groups. In every group at least one phone was out. Whispers and the occasional gasp erupted from the groups, making Allison all the more curious. A notification sound made her look at her phone.

It was a headline. Allison could see what the big deal was from reading it.

A kid from their middle school has been kidnapped. Kidnappings aren't too unusual in Gotham, but from reading the article, Allison could tell this case was different. She saw that the girl, Trinity Grace, has been missing the whole weekend. Trinity wasn't a rich girl (which made the whole situation all the stranger) but she was very kind and extremely pretty. Even most of the socialite kids liked her. Trinity's green eyes always twinkled whenever someone said something funny, and Allison was extremely jealous of her blond, wavy hair. The girl's own blond hair was straight and she wished more than anything that she had natural curls. If Trinity wasn't a charity case, Allison had no doubt she could have been the most popular girl at school.

Throughout the whole day, Trinity Grace was the main discussion. She would have spoken about her as well during lunch if the third person in her and Bab's trio wasn't missing. Dick apparently hasn't shown up at school today.

Pulling out her phone, Allison tried to call Dick's cell. Her heart fluttered when the ringing stopped. Nothing. Trinity Grace was pushed aside (not completely, though) from her mind and was replaced with Richard Grayson. After school, though, she received a text from the boy. He assured her that he was just having a minor sick day.

She remembers the kid saying how he would never take a sick day from anything. It made him weak or whatever. He was just that determined. Allison frowned when she remembered that, but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing big.

**OoO**

The disappearances have gotten worse.

Two other girls have gone missing all in the matter of a week. One was from Allison's school and the other girl came from a less expensive middle school. She did not doubt that some Gotham crazy was at work.

To make matters worse, Allison's extremely minor and almost nonexistent worries about Dick Grayson has only grown. Every day since the girls started to go missing, Dick would show up at school tired and behaving very different than he has the past year. Her concern has developed into fully grown suspicion. Allison would be naïve if she had any doubts about Dick hiding something at this point.

Whenever she would confront him, he would immediately smile and tease her. The teasing would effectively bring up her defense against the playful comments. It would be after Dick had evaded Allison's inquires when she would curse herself for letting him get away.

She was a little upset by this, but the side of her that loves to solve mysteries overtook that hurt. Over the days, Allison would notice that Dick just seemed extremely tired but frustrated. Not only that but if she strained her memory enough, she could remember Dick showing up multiple times at school with a bunch of random injuries. In the past, Allison thought nothing of it. Now, though, she's not so sure.

She's not the only one who is worried about Dick. She and Barbara have conversed many times already about the 'Mystery of Richard John Grayson.' The theories aren't substantial, but they are fun to create.

The thing that got to Allison the most was the fact that Dick seemed more irritable than usual. He would sometimes snap at either her or Babs and then profusely apologize afterward. The first time that it happened was after the second girl disappeared. She and Barbara were attempting to deduct the who, what, where, why, and how of the disappearances. When they asked Dick for his insight, they were yelled at by a vexed kid to not joke about such things. The two only looked at each other in confusion as their friend stormed away. That was the first time he ever lashed out at either of them.

Her escalating suspicions didn't end there.

Dick also used to be the golden boy, straight-A, and overall perfect student. Now, he never even pays attention in school. Babs told her that instead of participating in class or taking notes, Dick stares out the window all day as if he was playing Where's Waldo and Waldo was hiding outside. The teachers have also noticed his change in behavior and weren't afraid to call him out on it, either. Dick didn't care. He would shrug and turn his ocean eyes back outside, looking as the world passed him by. If Allison didn't know better, she would have simply guessed that the disappearances have gotten to him.

But Allison did know better.

**OoO**

The disappearances have affected everyone. The police believe the kidnappers are targeting young girls. So, naturally, a curfew of 7 PM has been placed on the entire city. Complaints have simply skyrocketed, some even from herself. While Allison can understand the curfew, 7 PM is a little too early for her tastes.

Which is why her rebellious self is sneaking out of her house at 6:45 to walk to the Wayne Manor. One of the conversations she had with Babs inspired her to visit the Manor to try and solve what's been bugging her for weeks.

Allison put on a light blue sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was sort of impractical considering it was practically a dress on her. Her parents were out of the country doing who knows what and the staff at her house couldn't give a care about her. She was free to do whatever pleased her tonight. And it so happened that the thing that pleased her the most was figuring out why her best friend is acting like a sulky Goth. (Not that she has anything against Goths, it's just that a gothic-look would _not _suit Dick one bit.)

Though she did regret putting on the sweatshirt. The weather was a little too warm for the long sleeves. Then again, it was a sweatshirt and sweatshirts are awesome, so case in point.

Another thing Allison was starting to regret was leaving her house so late at night. While the night was technically still young, the sun already set with the moon hanging high above the sky. The only things that seemed to be alive tonight were the trees and small animals that found a home inside of them. With every step of her feet in the soft grass, her anxiousness only grew.

When Allison came up to the Wayne Manor, she found that the gates where closed. Frowning to herself, she went to find the little gap between the iron bars and the ground Dick showed her. After getting past the gates, she walked to the front door with a proud smile. That smile quickly disappeared when no one answered the front door when she knocked. Alfred always answers the door. She tried again to no avail. Huffing out an air of frustration, she pulled out her phone to call Dick.

Voicemail.

"Dude, where the heck are you? I'm at your house and I've knocked a bunch of times. Okay, maybe like one or two times, but that's beside the point! I'm just coming out clean. You've been acting weird all week. Either tell Babs and me what's up or… I will find something embarrassing that will make you tell us."

She waited a moment more before ending her message. Allison wasn't a dumb girl. She knew Dick was hiding something big. Perhaps bigger than even herself. But she doesn't care about that. To her, the bigger the secret is, the more awarding it is to uncover it.

Beneath all of this ambition, though, is something she isn't ready to admit. She feels… afraid of what this secret is. In the past, Dick never hesitated to tell her anything. She was even one of the few people he ever told about his old circus days.

The fact that Dick may be involved in something he shouldn't be is unnerving. And it is killing Allison.

She realizes that this 'obligation' to reveal his secret is bordering on the line of obsession. (Another thing she will never admit.) But it isn't even her pride or passion that is driving her actions anymore. That may have been the case in the beginning, but her worry for Dick took the wheel.

The only thing that trumps her worry is her confusion. What kind of stupid secret could a stupid ten-year-old stupidly have? Also, she shouldn't be worrying about this stuff! She has responsibilities! Like math, and homework, and etiquette classes, and… math.

She decided to just return home even though nobody is expecting her. The staff at her house are a joke. They may keep the house clean, but they have no care whatsoever for their employers.

Though somewhere along the journey to her mansion, Allison heard a noise. She immediately froze in her path and reached for her phone. The sound was very faint and she was doubting her even heard anything.

But she heard it again. It was childish laughter and someone saying… something. She was too far away to make out what was being said.

Allison's head swiveled around frantically as she tried to find the source of the sound. With the giggles being repeated, she discovered the source was coming from the woods. She knew it was dangerous, it's _Gotham_, but something inside her urged her to solve this mystery. Allison just assumed it was the part of her that loved puzzles.

So, naturally, she obeyed the urge.

The deeper she went in the dark woods, the more the urge increased. Her curiosity was going haywire at this point; it was controlling her, Allison knew that, but she couldn't find the strength to _turn away_.

Allison suddenly realized that something felt off. Her frantic jerks gradually transformed into slow and calculated movements. With a shock, she discovered a numbing but peaceful sensation growing in her mind. Her body started to relax and she changed directions, determinedly walking to a nameless place. Despite this, Allison couldn't help but feel _wrong_.

Allison could only guess what she looked like on the outside: a relaxed and passive girl who is determinedly walking to somewhere important. That's when she had the revelation. She… she was late and she had to go. Someone was waiting for her and she was extremely late. It _was_ important, essential even, that she had to go where she had to go. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't aware of her destination. Nor did it occur to her that she should be more concerned about herself being alone in the woods. None of it truly mattered.

She didn't stop walking. Allison's thoughts never strayed from her worries of being late. Though there was something else. She had a yearning to meet someone. She's blanking on the who but it doesn't truly matter. She knows they are very important to her.

Only when Allison reached an old building did she stop. If she were in her right mind, she might have recognized the old machines and smell of rust belonging to a factory. Maybe she may have tried to help Trinity Grace or the other girls who was standing still in a corner. Maybe she would have felt fear trickling through her body at the sight of the men with guns. But Allison didn't take notice of any of that. Her attention was focused on a man. A man with a large hat and a wicked smile.

"Hello, my dear Alice. It is my pleasure. My, my, look at your marvelous blue dress."

"Hello, Mr. Mad Hatter."

And if Allison were in her right mind, she may have been concerned that tomorrow she would be known as the new missing girl of Gotham.

**OoO**

"We have to save her!"

"Dick-"

"No, Bruce! We know where he is and we know how to stop him. We have to go!"

"Dick-"

"Bruce, it's _my _fault she was outside so late. It's my fault that she…"

"…Dick, we will get her back. But if you're too emotionally compromised by this, you will need to sit out. No arguments."

"I'm not compromised. I can't be. We… I have to save her."

**OoO**

Far away from the bustling city and deep in the country, there stood a once-proud factory. It used to be a center of activity and the main producer for essential things. After those days, it became forgotten and unused, collecting dust day after day. Presently, it's been given a new purpose. One that is not as morally-good as the old manufacturing days were.

It's this factory that Batman and Robin are stationed outside of. They are currently observing the lackeys of the man who is quite literally in control.

On a normal stakeout with the Dynamic Duo, Robin is fidgety and is easily distracted. This stake out is unique compared to those other nights, however. Dick Grayson has never been more focused than he is now on a night as Robin. Funny quips don't even cross his mind. If he thought about it, he would have recognized that he acting like Batman.

He doesn't think about it.

Batman has been sending quick glances towards his protégé all night. The previous night, they have determined where Mad Hatter was hiding himself and the missing girls. They planned to wait a minimum of three days until they attacked so to observe certain patterns. But that plan was discarded fast when news of Allison James' disappearance made itself known. Dick didn't even bother with school, something Bruce knows Dick will probably regret later. Not because he'll have make-up homework, but because of a certain Gordon girl who will have to survive the day alone.

Bruce isn't clueless to the company his ward keeps. He is very aware of the bond Dick and his friends have. That is why Batman listened to his protégé that night to give Mad Hatter a visit.

Robin, while he seems relaxed on the outside, is bursting with the urge to fight. He's clenching and unclenching his fists. He has been all night. When he heard the news this morning, the color drained from his face and he started to feel light-headed. When he heard the voicemail from his phone, anger quickly raged inside of him and it took everything he had not to yell at his mentor. Allison was kidnapped because of him. Him and the Mad Hatter. He can't punch himself so the Mad Hatter will have to suffice. He doesn't care what happens to Mad Hatter at the end of the night, as long as he regrets what he did.

Dick knows that he should be wary of the rage inside of him, but he frankly doesn't care. He knows Batman will make sure nobody doesn't get _too _hurt.

**OoO**

Storming into the factory wasn't difficult. The Mad Hatter's lackeys were idiotic and Robin wondered for a moment why the man stuck with talentless goons when he could mind-control useful ones. He isn't complaining, though.

The number of the remaining Mad Hatter's minions was decreasing and Robin broke off to untie the missing girls. He originally took notice of them when slamming a right-hook into a particularly large lackey (Robin would be lying if he said it didn't feel good). But Robin's heart stopped when he only counted three girls and not four. He noticed Batman used his grappling hook to go to the rafters. Dick quickly followed.

He froze when he saw the mad man. He clenched his fist tightly as he took in the sight before him: Mad Hatter, perched on top of the rafters, stood with a grin and eyes filled with insanity. The sight of the man wasn't what caused Robin's rage. It was the figure who hung in the air, ropes encircling her being the only thing keeping her alive.

The end of the rope, the only thing keeping Allison from falling, was in the hands of Mad Hatter.

Not only was he in control of her mind, but Jervis Tetch was also in control of Allison's fate. At least, that's what the man thought.

Unbeknownst to Mad Hatter, Robin stayed in the shadows behind Batman. He would have attacked the man if it weren't for the signal Batman gave him. Instead, he held a glare fixed solely on the mad man.

"-so as you see, Batsy, I have finally found my perfect Alice. Her blond hair and blue dress are simply perfection! Not only that, but her name is Alice! And her manners are so divine, aren't they Alice?" The man reached out to pet the hanging girl. If it didn't mean Allison would fall to her death, Robin would have attacked Tetch where he stood.

Allison's smile was something Robin never wanted to see again. It was full of admiration and innocence. But when Robin looks into his best friend's eyes, he could only see blankness. All the signs of a perfect mind-controlled victim.

"Yes, Mr. Mad Hatter. You taught me them, Mr. Mad Hatter."

"Oh, I did, didn't I? There's my mind again, madder than a teapot!" Mad Hatter started to laugh maniacally along with Allison. The laughter was unnatural and the worst thing Robin ever heard. The glare on his face deepened and he saw even Batman clench his fist a little tighter.

"But I do believe it is time for my leave. Alice, are you ready to go?" Batman and Robin both tensed. Tetch was about to make his move.

"Yes, Mr. Mad Hatter. We mustn't be late." Throughout the whole time Allison hung there, not once did that horrible smile disappear from her face.

"Very true, my dear. Alas, it is time for you to… fall back down the rabbit hole." Many things happened at once. The spell that took ahold of Allison seemed to break as she looked around the room in confusion. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of Mad Hatter but she seemed relieved when she saw Batman and Robin. But Robin's heart dropped when he saw the rope from Mad Hatter's hand be released and Allison started to fall.

Robin never noticed his mentor advancing toward Tetch. He never noticed the screams coming from Allison. He never noticed when he jumped off of the rafters. All he saw at that moment was that fateful night of the Flying Graysons' last performance. The night when his parents fell to their death, just like how his best-friend is now falling to her death.

But this time, he has a chance to save her.

Allison's eyes met his mask. The ground was approaching closer and closer and despite how close Robin was getting to Allison, he worried it wasn't enough. He was counting the seconds of him reaching Allison… or of both of them reaching the ground.

He could almost touch her and Robin could count the individual tears falling down Allison's face. Any moment now and he could save both himself and Allison from the fate of his family. He let out a breath and reached one last time. He held his arm out…

…and Allison grabbed onto it.

Immediately, Robin took his grappling hook and swung the two of them away. It was when they nearly touched the ground when Robin realized how close he was of dying the same way his parents died. How close Allison was.

In his relief, he let out a small chuckle. Allison joined him and buried her head in his chest as she held on tighter. Her laugh made him feel even more at peace; it was nothing like her laugh from earlier. It reminded him of something.

He didn't fail Allison. He didn't let her fall.

When the two reached the rafters, Robin looked for Batman. He saw him standing only a few feet away with the (thankfully) unconscious Jervis Tetch. When Batman heard Robin land, he quickly turned towards his protégé and saw the young James girl still clinging onto Robin.

No one will ever believe him, ever, but Robin swears he saw Batman give a small smile at the sight of the now freed girl. Only at the voice of the Dark Knight did Allison finally let herself go from Robin.

"Robin, bring the girl to floor level. I contacted Gordon earlier, so GCPD, as well as the girls' parents, should be here soon."

Robin gave a sharp nod.

"Will the other girls still be under Tetch's control?" Robin's voice shocked Allison. She always imagined him sounding… older. Now that she thinks about it, he should be taller, too.

"More than likely. The release should have worked on them, as well. Contact me if that's not the case."

"Got it, B." Robin turned to Allison and offered her a hand, "Would you care for a ride down, my lady?" He held a mischievous smirk on his face. One that Allison knew was somehow familiar.

Pushing down her fangirling side of her, Allison gave a smirk in return, put her hand in the offered hand, and said, "Why of course, my brave squire."

Robin squawked in protest, "Squire? I am at least a knight."

"Batman is the Dark Knight. So, logically, you're the squire. Well, Dark Squire if you want to talk specifics."

Robin mumbled something incoherent which made Allison giggle in return. When the two began their way down to the ground level, Batman let out a small snicker. Those two kids… Even supposed strangers and they were still at each other's necks.

**OoO**

Allison couldn't help but stumble a little when she reached the ground. She waved Robin off who went to check if she was fine. He hesitated but went off to the other girls who were more confused and scared than she was. Only when Allison was alone did she realize the danger she was in tonight. Robin kept her mind off of everything by small jokes, but it was then when Allison realized just how close she was to dying.

Everything started to go slow-motion when she was out of Mad Hatter's control. She remembered the fear she had at the sight of Mad Hatter and the relief at the sight of the Dynamic Duo. She remembered her panic of her impending doom and the desperation she had that Robin would save her. She even remembered the small feeling of doubt that he wasn't going to make it or that he would just… give up on her.

Most of all, however, she remembered the sight of Robin leaping off of the rafter to go after her. Despite being unable to see his eyes, Allison somehow knew they were full of worry and concern and… fear. Allison also remembered seeing Robin do something while flying toward her. Allison was far away from Robin when she fell, so in order to get closer to her, Robin did a few flips. Specifically, four. The only person on earth that can do that is…

"Hey," Allison jumped but saw it was only Robin who spoke. The other girls seemed to have been taken out of the building and Allison realized that it was only her and Robin left. "You were shaking. You okay?" The hero's voice had genuine concern in it.

Allison nodded her head slowly. She couldn't meet the boy's eyes.

"Well, how about we get out of here. I don't know about you, but abandoned factories aren't precisely my favorite place to hang around." That got a small smile out of her and Robin started to lead her outside. She figured Batman had already left since she could see the police lights, but she wondered why Robin was still there.

She bit her lip in confusion and glanced at Robin in the corner of her eye. It seemed her efforts of being inconspicuous didn't really work.

Robin said, "Bats doesn't really like to hang around for the after-party. Isn't his thing."

"And you?" Her voice was small and Allison knew that her shoulders were still shaking. She figured she had shock or something.

Robin looked surprised by her question but quickly reeled it in. "Nah, the after-parties aren't so bad. Definitely better when the criminals aren't yelling at you for their revenge, though."

Allison giggled at that. The rest of their walk was in silence but that wasn't the case for long since they soon reached the outside. Paramedics rushed over to her and lead her to an ambulance. Allison was hesitant at the strangers but didn't turn away. Robin, who never left her side once since the factory, was almost like a silent cheerleader or something. Whatever it was, he seemed to give her strength.

The paramedics gave her a shock blanket and a hot water bottle. They spent a few minutes checking to see if she was fully cleared of mind-control. After that, the paramedics diverted their attention to the goons Batman and Robin fought. Allison sat on the edge of an ambulance, bundled in her blanket, and sipping on the hot water. She was eyeing Robin who immediately sat next with her after the paramedics were finished. He seemed to be waiting for something but Allison had no idea what.

"Ms. James," Allison turned to see that Bab's dad, Captain Gordon, had spoken to her, "Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

Allison tensed and she saw Robin do the same. So this is what he was waiting for.

"W-What questions, Captain Gordon?"

Captain Gordon gave her a sympathetic look and traded glances with Robin, "Can you explain what happened, Ms. James?"

Allison took a deep breath. Before, the shock blanket worked in keeping her shoulders from shaking. But when Captain Gordon asked her to remember everything, it seemed as if she couldn't stop trembling.

"I was walking home, I h-heard a noise, I blacked out in the woods, and I woke up in the factory. There. That's what happened." Allison's voice decreased to a small whisper by the time she finished speaking. She kept her gaze down and felt Robin shift marginally towards her. Captain Gordon sighed.

"Ms. James, is there any more detail you can share with me?" By now the water was visibly vibrating in her water bottle. She focused on it to keep her mind away from… other things.

Allison bit her lip but didn't respond.

"Cap, how about you ask Ms. James these questions another time. I'm sure she wouldn't mind answering them later, right Al-Ms. James?" Robin spoke up for her once realizing she wouldn't say anything more. Allison gave a sharp nod.

"Alright, that's fine. We'll call in a couple of days, if that'll work, Ms. James?" Allison gave another sharp nod.

There was a pause before Captain Gordon's voice rang out again. "Say, where are your parents, Ms. James?"

Allison looked up a little with disappointment clearly showing in her eyes and shrugged, "Vacation, I suppose."

Captain Gordon gave her an undecipherable look before nodding and walking away. When he left, Allison returned her gaze to her lap.

"So, the other girls are safe, by the way. Just figured you probably would want to know-"

"Why are you still here?" Her sudden question took Robin by shock. Allison realizes the question could be perceived as rude, but she couldn't take it back now. So she continued speaking, "I don't mean to be rude, but you probably have more important things to do than… this."

Robin gave her a small smile and a shrug. "Well, saving people means nothing if they are alone in the aftermath." Allison's eyes widened in realization.

"You're staying with me because you know my parents won't be here." The statement was more of a question, but she knew it to be true. Robin had a sheepish look on his face which only confirmed Allison's thoughts.

"Not exactly-"

"Well, I don't need pity." Allison knew that saying something so incredibly rude to the person who saved her life was not a good thing to do. She knew it, but she couldn't help but say it.

Robin gave her a hard stare and said, "Pity? No pity here. No one should be alone after what you went through tonight. End of story." His strong statement took Allison aback. Then she smiled and softly nodded. Not being alone right now… didn't suck.

"Allison!" Said girl's head perked up as she tried to find whoever was shouting her name. When she saw the source, Allison could say it was _the_ most surprising thing she witnessed that night. And that was saying something.

Her mother and father were rushing towards her. Not running or showing desperation to get to their daughter. Just… speed-walking.

"Mother? Father?" Allison asked in confusion. She quickly looked at Robin before making her way to her parents. Her mother pulled her into a hug and her father clasped her shoulders. She didn't move due to the overwhelming amount of shock she was in. Her parents think such public affection should be outlawed. Them showing this much care towards Allison was unbelievable.

Though when she heard what her mother whispered in her ear, she was brought back to her reality.

"We are disappointed in you, Allison James. Your father and I were just about to close a deal when we got called. Now we will have to return to Japan," So that's where they were, Allison thought, "and try to explain how us leaving was all of our clumsy daughter's fault."

Now Allison didn't expect much affection from her parents to begin with, but she couldn't help but grimace more in disappointment.

Her father continued, "We'll be talking about this when we get home. For now, Gotham is watching, so act nice." That explained the sudden affection. While they didn't have much care towards Allison, her parents cared deeply for what the public thought of them. A heart-wrenching piece about Allison being reunited with her parents after her kidnapping would certainly boost their popularity. Again, Allison couldn't help but sigh before playing along with her parents. She half-heartedly returned her mother's fake hug and acted the role of a traumatized kid.

Before they all left, Allison turned to give Robin a goodbye (and a thank you). Though when she looked, he nowhere to be seen.

As she was being led into the car, Allison thought back to earlier that night. She knew she would be having nightmares about her near-death, but she had a sinking feeling there was something more she was missing.

It would be late at night after she returned home when she identified what it was.

Having her of her rescue, her best friend, Dick Grayson, met Allison at her mansion. He managed to convince Mr. Wayne to let him spend five minutes there to assure himself Allison was safe before she had to rest.

It was before she fell asleep and gave way into the nightmares when Allison smirked in victory. Robin did a kind thing by staying with her to wait for her parents. A kind, but extremely idiotic, thing.

**And that's chapter 1! I hoped you guys liked it, I really do.**

**So as you see, Allison is not going to be a Mary-Sue character. Yeah, she was freaked out after the whole thing with Mad Hatter, but she's a normal girl at this point. Anyone would be freaked out if that happened to them.**

**But yeah, while Allison isn't a Mary-Sue she won't be all powerful. There are certain stories where they have their OC like extra powerful and they have no weaknesses or stuff like that. Nope, that ain't Allison. She's gonna make some mistakes along the way and be sort of a mess at times, but that's realistic.**

**Y'all can also inference from the title that she isn't going to be the one running the show either. You will see in the next chapter or two that Allison will be involved, but not in the way y'all are expecting.**

**That is going to be the case for Allison throughout the story, but the end has something special planned for her. I wrote out the outline for the ending like two days ago and I am literally so excited thinking about it.**

**The summary hinted something about Allison, but that won't come in for a while. Like, till the end. So stayed tuned to read it!**

**If y'all have any questions at all, anything you liked, or anything you wanted to point out, there is a nice box right below that would love for you to leave a review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the small moments that Allison takes notice of. Like the fake, but charming, smiles people at the galas give her. Like the glaze that suddenly forms in her parents' eyes whenever she starts to speak about her day. Like how Dick unsuccessfully tries to convince her he's fine when the bullies mock his circus past (he's never fine). Like the protective glances Mr. Wayne sends towards his ward every few moments. Like the same protective glances Dick sends towards Allison and Babs whenever they are in the city.

Allison is far from naïve. She may be young, but she is highly observant for her age. That's why her own observations were starting to confuse her.

When Allison met Dick for the first time in that gala oh so long ago, she was puzzled. The boy who lost everything only a year before acted as if he were the happiest boy on earth. But that wasn't what caught Allison's attention; no, it was the strange message trapped in the boy's cerulean eyes. It told her that the young immigrant, who wasn't even a teenager yet, was somehow older than what people thought. Allison saw that look many times before in charity events for veterans of war. It was not the eyes of a young boy. It was the eyes of someone who has seen the worst the world can offer, but still continues to fight.

That was the first observation of Richard Grayson that made her realize something was amiss.

As their friendship grew, Allison couldn't help but notice certain things that others simply miss. She remembers every single time he came to school mysteriously injured. She also remembers every single excuse of the different 'accidents' that caused said injuries.

Then there were the days when Dick just wouldn't show up to school. Allison didn't really take much notice of that until later in their friendship. Dick would simply say he was off with Mr. Wayne on business or visiting his family. Allison was too bored to ask about the first excuse (after hearing too much business talk from her parents daily) and she felt it was never her place to question the second. Though after the continued use of the same two excuses, Allison realized they are simply what they are: excuses.

The rest of the observations were more minor, but it was until after the whole situation with the Mad Hatter that her detective prowess deduced an explanation.

One day at the Wayne Manor, Allison won a bet against Dick. The specifics aren't necessary, but if she won the bet, Dick would have to show her some of his circus tricks. Allison couldn't keep the grin of excitement off her face as Dick trudged up the trapeze. It was during his performance when Allison realized why his family were called the 'Flying Graysons.' (Though after he got down with exaggerated flourish, Allison hit him for his arrogant performer's attitude.) But she couldn't deny she was in amazement when Dick did the quadruple flip. A flip that is said no other person in the world could ever complete.

So when Robin saved her from falling to her death, Allison was able to put all of the pieces together. Perhaps she would still be scrambling for the full picture if the Mad Hatter kept her under his control. Maybe if she passed out, she wouldn't have witnessed the quadruple flip Robin performed in his act of saving her. The same quadruple flip that no man, woman, or child could possibly perform. No one besides the Flying Graysons can do such a thing. They were the family who created the flip. They were the only people known to ever successfully make that flip. And only one Grayson remains… One who so happens to have the very same characteristics and _voice_ as the Boy Wonder.

Now it's only time for share and tell. And if Allison so happens to give her friend a slap to the face for keeping this secret hidden for so dang long, well, no one can _really _blame her.

* * *

Allison doesn't avoid things. She is above that. So if one were to claim she was purposefully avoiding talking about the _thing _with Dick, well, she would strongly deny that. She never avoids things. There just… has never been a good time for her to talk to Dick. Yeah, that's it.

It has been three incidental-free weeks since she was kidnapped. Three weeks of peace. Three weeks of Allison deliberately lying to her best friend; something she told herself to never do. Allison would try to confront Dick and tell him, but something would happen every time she tried.

Maybe it was fate telling her to just walk away.

Allison seriously considered just pretending for the rest of her life that her best friend wasn't in danger every night. In these past three weeks, whenever Dick would suddenly leave for 'family business,' Allison tried to pretend Dick _was_ leaving for normal and ordinary things. She was good at imagining this, too.

She hated herself for it.

Allison knew she had two choices: either lie to her best friend for the rest of their lives… or share her revelation. She was terrified of both options. She may tell minors lies to people, but she swore to herself that her best friend would never be a person she lies to. Breaking that oath would destroy her. Actually, it is destroying her! If she chooses this path, she will never be able to stop lying...

There is a slight chance Dick will tell her the truth, but she severely doubts he would. All of the superhero cliches make it obvious that heroes don't tell their loved ones the truth because 'they will only be in danger if they know' or some crap like that. It's honestly only due to their stupid hero complex, honestly.

The alternative will only last a moment. It will only take a moment for her to say it. A moment isn't too bad. But considering what she has to reveal, it is kind of too bad.

After all, it isn't every day a girl realizes her best friend is a superhero.

* * *

She decided. Allison figured that her current strategy, the long-term one, was never going to work. That is why she is walking to Wayne Manor (not late at night, this time), mentally preparing herself.

How do you tell your best friend that you know he's Robin?

"Dick, there is something I need to tell you… Nope, that sounds like I'm about to declare my undying love for him," Allison frowned, "Um, Grayson, explain right now that you-No no no, way too aggressive… Dick, guess what? I know your secret-Ugh, why is this so hard!"

Exasperated, Allison threw her head back as she continued to walk. At first, she was excited at the prospect of Dick being the famous Robin. Now, she's internally yelling at herself for being so observant.

This sounds extremely vain, but why couldn't she just be dumb?

Then there was Bruce Wayne. She was able to figure out the identity of the Boy Wonder, so it wasn't difficult at all to connect the dots between Mr. Wayne and the Batman. It took her a while, though, because she was in disbelief someone like Mr. Wayne could be so serious and… Batman-like.

It confused her, it truly did.

But it all makes sense. The reason why both Mr. Wayne and Dick leave galas without saying a word whenever disaster strikes Gotham. The reason why Mr. Wayne constantly has this protective glare on his face when he glances at Dick. He has seen the worst of the world and is prepared to defend his ward against it.

Bruce Wayne is Batman. Richard Grayson is Robin.

She was nearing the manor when her gut told her something was wrong. Before the whole situation with Mad Hatter, Allison was as innocent as they come. She still is innocent, but she is beginning to recognize more and more when things aren't exactly normal.

For one, the gates at the Manor were wide open. The gates never simply remain open; after someone passes through, they immediately close for security purposes. Then there was the white van parked right outside the manor. The doors were wide open and the vehicle was partially parked on the grass. That was the third thing that told Allison this situation wasn't right: Alfred would never allow someone to park on the grass or it was their head.

But the main clue that something was _definitely_ wrong was pretty obvious. Unless people carrying fancy and expensive pieces of artwork and jewelry to a black van was normal.

Allison smirked a little. _Batman_ was being robbed. The Dark Knight, the cleanser of Gotham, the monster under the criminals' bed, was being robbed. Allison almost laughed at the situation. She wondered how Mr. Wayne would react to all of this.

Then it hit her. Allison could see that the van was filled with many, various things. From that, she could see the robbers have been unloading the house of its valuables for quite some time. Batman and Robin wouldn't wait this long to attack.

Her eyes widened as she rushed from where she was. She kept herself covered behind bushes and trees to avoid her being spotted by the robbers. She was so far away, though, that she doubted they would be able to see her. That didn't stop her from being careful.

Allison slowly crept to the backyard of the Manor, and when she was out of sight of the intruders, she ran to go inside through the back doors. Her heart was rapidly pumping and she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or adrenaline. Allison tried to slowly breathe in and out to calm herself, but the severity of the situation made being calm a lost cause.

The young girl knew these hallways almost as well as she knew her own home—which is quite a feat if one considers the sizes of the homes of Gotham's elites. Because of this, Allison was able to navigate the halls so that she remained hidden; she hid in every hiding spot, traveled the lesser-known passages, and was able to find the main sitting room faster than she thought possible. Allison figured the main sitting room was the best place to begin her search for Mr. Wayne and Dick.

Though when she saw both Mr. Wayne and Dick, slumped in wooden chairs with wrists tied up with rope, Allison honestly couldn't believe her luck. She went to move forward to help the pair when she heard voices echoing from the hallway across from her. She immediately went to hide in her number one hide-or-seek hiding spot, a very small cupboard standing next to the fireplace. Just as she carefully closed the door to conceal herself, a man and a woman appeared in the room.

By this point, Allison was shaking. However, she wasn't shaking out of fear, but excitement. She supposed it was because she was going to be a witness to Batman and Robin kicking these robbers' butt! (The time when Batman and Robin saved her from the Mad Hatter didn't count because, well, she was about to die which put a depressing swing on things.)

She anxiously peaked her eye through the crack of cupboard and waited to see the Dynamic Duo at work.

"We are almost finished with packing up, Miss. Only Wayne's office and a couple more minor rooms to go." The man spoke. It was quite obvious he was the henchman and the woman was the mastermind. While the man was meek and nervously twisting his hands together, the woman stood over Mr. Wayne and Dick with confidence manifested in her posture. She sent a smug smirk to the man.

"How much longer must we wait, Reginald?" She had a very posh British accent. If this woman wasn't a robber, Allison probably would have squealed. Yes, she is a stereotypical American and is obsessed with British accents, don't judge her, "Because we have been here for more than three hours! And yet, it seems like barely any work has been finished."

The woman brought out a small dagger and began to fiddle with it in her hands. The man—Reginald—gave a small squeak and rushed to the woman's side.

"W-Well, Miss Veronica, Mr. Wayne's house is quite large. You can't expect us to gather everything up in an hour!" Reginald nervously started to laugh. When Miss Veronica didn't laugh with Reginald, he abruptly stopped and bowed his head.

Miss Veronica studied the small man for a moment before gliding to stand behind Mr. Wayne. She set her hands upon his shoulders. Allison smirked. This was the perfect moment for Mr. Wayne to strike against the woman. All he needed to do was dramatically reveal that he freed himself from the rope, knock Miss Veronica out, and he could probably leave Reginald alone because he looks like he is a scare away from peeing himself.

"Then perhaps I need to find myself someone to replace you who _will_ gather all of Wayne's valuables in an hour," The woman pointed the dagger towards the small man with a deranged glint in her eyes, "Do I, Reginald?"

Reginald paled drastically as he started to visibly shake, "N-No, I mean yes, Miss Veronica! The Manor will be empty of its valuables in the hour."

Miss Veronica gave a shark-like smile, "Perfect. I expected nothing else." She pocketed the dagger. She patted Mr. Wayne's cheek and turned to leave the room. Reginald scrambled to follow her.

Allison waited a few minutes before stepping out of the cupboard. She waited a few moments more before going over to where Mr. Wayne and Dick were at. She glanced at them in confusion.

"Why did you guys not do anything?" She went to untie Mr. Wayne's hands when a voice made her jump.

"Because Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson wouldn't be able to free themselves from some rope, would they?" Allison looked up in shock to see both Mr. Wayne and Dick staring at her. Dick was looking at her in shock and concern. Mr. Wayne, however, had this little suspicious glint in his eye.

_He knows I know! Or, at least he thinks I know._

Allison nervously laughed, "I-I don't mean that, Mr. Wayne," _Yes you did, stop lying, _"I meant, why didn't you guys call 911 or… something?"

Dick gave her a deadpanned look, "Gee, I don't know, calling 911 might be a little hard considering the fact that we're a bit _tied up _at the moment!"

"Oh, right." She couldn't have come up with a better excuse. Dick seemed to have bought it, but Mr. Wayne narrowed his eyes and tilted the sides of his lips up. Yep, he knows that she knows.

Allison began to untie Mr. Wayne's hands and ignored Dick who started to go on a tiny rant about how stupid Allison is for coming inside the Manor where robbers who have weapons are at instead of just calling the police and are you even listening to me, Allison! She just gave a small snort in response and continued to untie the rope. She was actually almost finished when a small noise froze her where she stood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, darling." A posh British voice rang out behind her. Allison lifted her hands up and slowly turned behind her. It was Miss Veronica. And the small noise was the cock of a gun.

Allison figured Dick stopped his rant and instead got extremely concerned for Allison. She figured Mr. Wayne probably felt the same way. But Allison couldn't focus on anything else but the woman and fully-loaded gun pointed at her.

"Move away from them, if you please. We can't have them getting freed. That wouldn't do." Miss Veronica jerked her gun to the side, indicating where she wanted Allison to go. She obeyed. It was to the side, right in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Allison started to shake. Unlike earlier, she was now shaking out of fear.

"Now I _was_ planning on leaving these boys alive. The drug I injected into them should have kept them unconscious for a day at least. But plans change. I'll simply kill them." Allison shuddered at the word 'kill.' Despite that, she forced herself to stop shaking. She refused to let Miss Veronica see her fear.

"Oh, but you, darling. You are brave, are you not? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You see, my men are incompetent. I have a proposition for you. I've decided that will work for me. You will be second-in-command, directly under me. You will ensure that all of our operations are swift and smooth. Simply making sure all of the valuables we are after get into our possession. Of course, you would be under my tutelage for the time being… But do not fret, I believe it will only take a few months before you are ready. And who knows what the future may bring? I have been looking for a protege for my business."

Allison's eyes widened, "What about Reginald?" Her voice was small, but she refused to let it waver. Miss Veronica's eyebrows rose at her question.

She hummed, "You are sneakier than I originally thought. Well, Reginald will be disposed of, obviously. Why do I need a weak man when I can have a strong woman like you with so much more potential?"

Miss Veronica's offer made her finally turn her focus from the gun. Her eyes strayed to the older woman's. Her eyes itself were beautiful: a mix between gray and ocean blue. However, it was the message inside of those eyes that made Allison pause. They were hard and unforgiving. Allison knew that those eyes have experienced things, horrible things. They had no ounce of empathy left in them. Hidden deep in the eyes was a gleam of madness. A gleam that Allison saw in one other place only three weeks ago.

Allison closed her own sapphire eyes and took a deep breath. Dick was going to hate what she was about to do.

"Miss Ronnie, have _you_ taken a moment to consider this offer? I mean, the offer itself sounds quite nice, but the delivery? If I didn't know any better, I would say it was very sexist, Miss V! Of course, you wouldn't be like that. Reginald may be weak, but he is a person. Also, I am flattered, but you mustn't kill a person just for me!" Allison gave Miss Veronica a roguish-grin.

Miss Veronica gave Allison an ugly scowl and placed her finger on the trigger, "If that is what you wish, little girl."

Allison closed her eyes and anticipated the pain that will soon coarse throughout her body. She winced when she heard a loud _bang_...but she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to see Miss Veronica lying unconscious on the ground and both Mr. Wayne and Dick freed from their ropes.

She pushed away the shock she had from being close to death and instead focused on frustration.

"You had to do that when she was _this _close to shooting me? Really?" Mr. Wayne stared at her with a very good poker face while Dick just looked at her in disbelief.

"You're complaining when we saved your life? Again! You, who basically just told the bad guy, 'Hey, you suck, so shoot me!'" Dick had a terrible impersonation of a girl with the shrill voice and all. He walked over to her with his hands in the air out of frustration. Allison barely noticed Mr. Wayne kick Miss Veronica's gun from her hands and begin to tie her hands together.

Then Allison recalled what Dick had said. She was smirking madly on the inside but kept on an innocent façade for him to see. He set himself up completely.

She crossed her arms, "One, I do not sound like that. Two, I didn't tell her to shoot me! I just very politely declined her generous offer and she didn't take it well."

Dick scoffed, "Yeah, if taking something well is going shooty-shooty."

Allison rolled her eyes and decided enough was enough. Time to start playing the game, "Whatever. Anyway, what did you mean saved my life again?"

Dick froze at his mistake and glanced at Mr. Wayne in horribly covered panic, "Uh, I have no idea what you mean."

Allison rolled her eyes more animatedly, "Shove off it, Grayson, you said that you and Mr. Wayne saved my life again."

Dick went as pale as a sheet and his voice got substantially higher than normal, "I said that? I don't think I said that. I didn't say that, right Bruce?"

Mr. Wayne fixed his impenetrable gaze onto Dick and Allison. When he looked at her, she could swear she saw him wink at her, "I'm not sure, Dick. I was busy making sure our kidnapper was taken care of."

Dick slightly winced at the subtle bite in the words, but continued strong, "There you have it! I totally, definitely, positively did not-"

"Hey," Allison interrupted, "How did you guys get out of the rope, anyhow? I remember loosening Mr. Wayne's rope, but I didn't touch your rope at all." Dick was speechless and had his mouth opened wide. His head swivered from Mr. Wayne to Allison.

"Uh-"

"And how did you wake up from Miss Veronica's drug? I mean, she said it was supposed to have you knocked out for a whole day!"

"Maybe, uh, she was… wrong?"

"I don't know, she seemed pretty legit to me. But how were you guys able to knock the gun out of her hands _while _making sure I wasn't shot? I saw it with my own eyes," _Not true, but he doesn't need to know, _"And it was pretty impressive."

Dick was visibly sweating now. Allison was moments away from bursting out laughing. She could have continued this charade until who knows when if it weren't for Mr. Wayne.

"Were your suspicions completed after tonight?" Both Dick and Allison turned toward Mr. Wayne. If Allison was anyone else, she would have totally missed the corners of his mouth rising. However, Mr. Wayne probably made sure she could see it. He is Batman, after all.

Allison gave an unladylike snort, "Well, I would have to be unbelievably stupid not to know after tonight, but no. I've known for about three weeks, I think." Mr. Wayne nodded and turned to exit the room. Dick, on the other hand, was the most frazzled she had ever seen him. It was hilarious, actually.

"Dude, wake up," She snapped in front of his face. He jumped and looked more aware than he was before, "So, is Mr. Wayne going to ask me more questions? Because I feel like he totally let me off easily. Like, too easily. At least for this big of a secret." Allison shrugged.

Dick still looked lost, "What did you figure out, exactly?"

Allison rolled her eyes for the third time that night, "For the dark squire, you are extremely daft. Honestly, did you expect me, your best friend, to _not _figure out you are Robin?"

Dick's eyes bulged out of his head, "_What?!"_

**I hope y'all liked this chap! I honestly didn't plan for Miss Veronica and Reginald, they just appeared magically. Like I was writing that part and I was like, "I'm actually gonna give these characters a bigger part" and Miss Veronica and Reginald were born. I kinda like them and there may be a chance they can come back. Idk, we'll see.**

**ANYWAYS thank you guys so much. Literally 11 of you favorited this and 11 of you followed. And two reviews. That's actually awesome. It doesn't seem like it, but it really is. Thanks sm guys.**

**Another anyways, so I kinda left this at a cliffy, but we love cliffies, don't we? Actually, that's a lie, I hate them. But this really isn't that bad of one. Allison finally let it out that she knows their secret, but Bruce already figured out she knew. And Dick is clueless. We love him for it lol.**

**Next chapter is gonna have a scene very similar to one from Spiderman: Homecoming. Y'all can probably guess which one. It's gonna be fun to write, that's for sure.**

**Also, updates are going to (probably) be once a month. **

**If y'all have any questions at all, anything you liked, or anything you wanted to point out, there is a lovely box right below that would love for you to leave a review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few silent moments since Dick's outburst and he has not made any movements of speaking or just… reacting in general, so Allison decided to take the initiative.

"Also, I've realized that literally nobody has called you the Dark Squire. Like, absolutely nobody. Well, not anybody in public, that is. So I've decided to make some profit off of my genius and sold the name to like every news station in Gotham. And a few nation-wide ones, too. They're actually offering a greater price than I thought, but since you are the superhero in question, I'll let you in at ten percent of the-"

"You can't know!" Dick suddenly shouted. Allison paused and looked at her friend again. His eyes were open wide and all signs of joking were erased from his face. The young girl was taken aback; she has never seen her friend this afraid before. She thought he would be a little angry or upset (and proud, because let's face it, Allison figured out _Batman's _identity), but not scared.

"You can't know. You were never supposed to know." Dick started to frantically pace back and forth, right in front of Allison. Her confused eyes followed his every movement. Dick continued to mutter what seemed like a small debate. Allison's mouth was open wide but said nothing, almost as if the ability to speak was lost to her.

Eventually, Dick seemed to come to some conclusion and turned towards Allison. His stare was hard and unmoving. His posture seemed to straighten in seconds. Allison realized she wasn't standing in front of the Dick she became best friends with—this was Robin.

"How did you find out?" Allison physically took a step back. His voice was as strict as his stare. She just stood there, mouth still gaping open in shock, until she recognized she had yet to answer the question.

"Well," she managed to force out, "It wasn't really _that _hard. I mean, the absences and injuries were weird and definitely stood out a little, but it wasn't until the Mad Hatter when I realized… it was you." She shrugged with a small, humorless laugh.

Dick's only reaction was his eyes widening by a fraction. She was surprised she even caught onto that small of a reaction. "What gave it away?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "A couple of things, actually. All things only someone close to you would know, however, so don't go worrying you did something wrong. I just know you too well. Are… you mad?" She knew it was dumb, but his reaction to her revelation made her hesitant.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Ugh, I feel so stupid!_

Allison bit her lip worriedly as she waited for Dick's response. She lowered her gaze as the time seemed to pass far too slowly. A small snort brought her attention up.

Dick had a remorseful smile placed on his face. He was slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "How could I be mad? Does my pride hurt? Honestly, a little," Allison chuckled, "A freaking eight-year-old figured out the one thing I was ordered never to reveal. To be frank, it's kind of awesome. And impressive. How did you figure this out while fully-grown adults have been trying for ages?"

Her eyes lit up at the compliment and Allison couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride. She said, "Simple, but a girl has to keep some secrets. Also, I'm nine, we've been over this. And I have a question."

Dick looked unsurprised, "I figured," he said with a sigh, "Ask away."

"How does Alfred fit into all of this? I'm not going to ask if he knows because, let's be honest, Alfred knows everything."

"Well, we call him Agent A. If there is something we need found out on the Bat-Computer, or if we need directions to someplace, we go to him. He also gives us cookies after patrol every Sunday night."

"…The only thing I got out of that is that there is a Bat-Computer."

"So, what?"

"Dick, you have to let me on it!"

"No. Absolutely not. Nope, no way."

"Dick, I am unfriending you if you do not allow me to go on the Bat-Computer."

"You can't unfriend me!"

"I can and I will. Please, Dick, this Bat-Computer has to be _so _high-tech. Does it have every criminal file from Gotham? What about the country? The world? How far does its signal reach? Dick, I have so many questions that can only be answered by me going on the Bat-Computer. Can I _please_ go on it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, farther than you can imagine, and no." The sudden addition to Dick and Allison's conversation made Allison jump into the air with a squeak. She turned to the doorway and saw Mr. Wayne standing there.

She had two choices here. She could either visibly show she is deadly terrified of the knowledge of who Bruce Wayne really is or satisfy her curiosity. She, of course, went for the obvious choice.

"Can the signal reach the other side of the planet?" She hesitantly asked.

"Try outside the planet." Allison's mouth dropped open as she stood in wonder.

She had to get onto that computer.

**OoO**

"—I was supposed to work on this school project with Dick at his house, which is why I was there. By the time I realized something was wrong, I was already in the living room and saw Mr. Wayne and Dick restrained. I didn't really think; I just went to untie them. Thankfully, I fully untied Mr. Wayne when the robbers came into the room. Mr. Wayne managed to take the robbers down, we called you guys, and here we are." She said with a small wave of her hand.

Captain Gordon stood in front of Allison, taking her full statement of what happened. "How did Mr. Wayne manage to incapacitate the intruders?"

Allison hesitated a quick second before shrugging, "I mean it wasn't extravagant or anything. He picked up this expensive vase and smashed it on the back of the lady's head. She went out cold. It was pretty cool."

Captain Gordon nodded and eventually left after double-checking she was alright. When he left her sight, Allison slumped with a sigh of relief. She was glad Mr. Wayne gave her a cover-story or else she would have not known what to do.

After nerding out a little about the super-computer that _had _to be in the Wayne Manor somewhere, Mr. Wayne informed her of what she would say to the cops when they questioned her. He also gave her a hard stare that scared Allison to death as he left the room which told her their conversation was far from over.

Now, she is in one of the parlors simply… sitting there. She has no idea what to do, but she has too many unanswered questions to be satisfied.

It was when Alfred came in and divulged that he was taking her to her house when she realized she had to wait to ask her questions.

Allison tried to ask Alfred some of her already-existing questions and new ones like, "Where are Mr. Wayne and Dick at?" and "Where is the Bat-Computer? Alfred, I _need _to know."

Predictably, he stayed quiet.

Freaking British butlers.

* * *

Dick refused to answer his phone for the whole weekend. Allison was a second away from barging into the Manor to demand answers. She would have if her parents didn't make a surprise visit back home and dropped the bomb that they were hosting a gala that night.

Her parents also said that Mr. Wayne and his ward were supposed to make an attendance, but they sent one of Wayne Industry's Chair Members instead. The man said it had to do with family matters.

Family matters. Allison almost laughed aloud when she heard that excuse.

But without her usual partner in crime around, the gala was going to be absolutely dreadful. The only upside was watching the adults stumble around, obviously drunk. She was also able to hear juicy gossip, which was a plus.

She could see Captain Gordon talking about some boring adult stuff with a bunch of boring adults, but seeing him with no plus one pointed out something obvious. (Not that he is still single, even though he is.) It meant that Barbara wasn't there.

She fished out her phone from her mini purse and saw that Babs actually texted her saying she was sick. She glared at her phone for a moment more before she released a groan. It was very loud, as well. Plenty of people turned their heads to stare at her in concern. She would have assured them she's fine, but she's honestly done with all of these fake smiles and fakes laughs and fake conversations and—

"Excuse me, are you Allison James?"

She turned her head, expecting to find some perverted middle-aged man to match with the baritone voice she heard behind her, only to see someone who made this monotonous party a bit more exciting with merely his presence.

He was tall with long, auburn hair. His kind and welcoming expression contradicted his muscular built. He was obviously already a teenager, but she could understand if someone mistook him as a young adult. His azure eyes were filled with something Allison was quite familiar with: mischief.

It took some time to stop herself from staring any longer and recognize she was asked a question.

"Perhaps," two could play the mischief game. She was best friends with Dick, after all, "And you are?"

"Roy. Roy Harper. A pleasure." He gave her a small grin of which she quickly returned. She offered him her hand for a handshake. Though her grin was quickly replaced with a startled look when he kissed her offered hand. She snatched her hand from his grip and rapidly wiped it against her dress. Nope, she's too young to date.

Roy chuckled and brushed his messy hair with his hand, "Sorry, it's not every day that I see a beautiful girl by herself."

Allison crossed her arms and _hummed _with understanding. One of her eyebrows rose as she asked, "And are you aware said beautiful girl is only nine-years-old?"

Roy's quick change of expressions was almost humorous. His cool and honestly kind of handsome façade transformed into a bewildered look. "Nine! Dick said you were 14!"

Her risen eyebrow remained in place, "And do I look like I'm 14?"

Roy opened and closed his mouth a few times before settling on an apologetic front. "Sorry about that, James. Clearly, I misunderstood… everything."

Allison snorted and took a sip of her water, "It's good, Harper. Dick can honestly be such a troll sometimes."

"That's an understatement. Ugh, I flirted with a nine-year-old." Roy sat next to her in an empty seat and dramatically threw his head into his hands.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to be one of your brightest moments, is it?"

Roy paused and moved his hands from his face so he could analyze Allison. She started to smirk impishly. Roy continued to scrutinize her before he released a long, defeated sigh, "You're just like him, aren't you?"

Her smirk grew and she gave him an overenthusiastic nod in response.

Roy gave her a tired look before stating rather loudly, "I need a drink." He grabbed a forgotten glass of wine placed near their table.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"And that's somehow old enough to drink alcohol?"

"This ain't alcohol. This," he took a large gulp of the drink, "is wine. Very expensive wine, might I add. It would be horrible if this very expensive glass of wine went to waste. Therefore, it is my duty," he took another large gulp, "to finish any and all wine I can find unattended."

Allison scrunched her face up in confusion, "Wine is… Never mind. Because of that wise logic, can I have some?"

Roy belched and pointed at her with his glass, "Nope, you're underage."

"So are you."

"Not relevant."

"How is that not relevant? Can't I help in your mission to save the helpless wine from going to waste?"

"You can't." Roy deadpanned.

"Why is that?" Allison countered.

"Because… I would say 'because I said so,' but that's stupid. Okay, have at it, kid." Allison took Roy's wine glass victoriously, but frowned when she saw it was empty. Her head snapped back to Roy.

"Give me some."

He gave her a triumphant (and drunken) grin, "Don't got any."

Allison gave a mean scowl towards Roy, "You can get some. You look old enough"

"I could," Allison started to look hopeful, "but I won't." She scowled again.

"You're a jerk." She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"You're," his not-so-sober burp interrupted him, "a kid. I need another."

"No, you don't. How much alcohol have you already drunk?"

Roy counted his fingers very slowly until he finally put all of them in Allison's face. She slapped them away, "Yeah, no more for you. How are you able to act so sober one moment and then…" She waved her arms to gesture all of Roy.

Roy suddenly smirked and any display of him being drunk vanished, "It's a trick, kid. The question is if I'm really drunk or not. See you around, James." He saluted Allison as he sauntered away.

Allison stared in disbelief before she downed the rest of her water in defeat, "Got to love my fellow rich kids."

* * *

It was a peaceful day for one Richard Grayson. Patrol last night was peaceful, his sleep was peaceful, and the morning was peaceful. Because of the pattern, Dick was ready for a peaceful day at school. However, when he entered the car that was meant to take him to Bristol Middle School, he glared at the person who was destined to make his day anything but peaceful.

"Why are you in my car, Allison?" The young girl smirked in response.

"Alfred said he could take me to school today because my parents are doing something with who-knows-what and no-one-cares. Thanks, again." Allison gave Dick a very innocent, very un-Allison-like, smile. And as he remembered the silent treatment Bruce ordered him to give Allison the previous weekend, he knew he was in for a long drive.

"Wait, no—" His protests were cut off as Alfred suddenly slid into the front seat.

"It is no problem, Miss Allison. Aren't I right, Master Dick?" Alfred gave him a hard stare from the review mirror. Dick's eyes grew comically as he stuttered his agreements.

A minute into the drive was already making him mad in paranoia and worry for the inevitable conversation. Not the 'You are Robin' conversation, but the 'Why did you not talk to me this weekend?' conversation that only Allison James could make truly terrifying. He speaks from experience.

"So, how was your weekend, Dick?"

So it began.

"Good," his voice was unusually high-pitched, "Ahem, good, pretty good." He forced his voice to be deeper than it normally is.

Allison continued to stare at him with her inquisitive eyes. There was a small silence again.

"And yours? How was yours?" Dick asked.

"Pretty fun, all things considered." Dick froze at that last part in confusion. He started to nervously laugh.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool." He and Allison continued to look at each other before they both started laughing.

Allison shook her head at him, "Did you actually just quote Brooklyn 99?"

Dick gave her a small smile, very relieved his attempt at breaking the tension worked, "Yes, I do believe I did. Was it too forced?"

Allison hummed as if she was deep in thought, "I think you're good. Something eventful did actually happen this weekend."

Dick winced and prepared himself for the inevitable shouting.

"I met your friend. Roy Harper. He's interesting, that's for sure."

Dick was unable to interpret what Allison just said, "Huh?"

Allison snorted at him, "What? Were you expecting me to start yelling at you because you didn't talk to me all weekend or start asking questions about your night-time activities?" There was a clear bite in her tone.

Dick took in a sharp breath. '_She was angrier than he expected.'_

"I prefer the, um, the second one." It was more of an uncertain question than a statement.

Allison stared at Dick, who shifted anxiously in his seat. After a few moments, she sighed and said, "Me, too. That's why all I'm going to say is don't do that to me again. I don't care if freaking Batman tells you so, which he probably did, now that I think of it. Just don't do it. Capiche?"

Dick hurriedly nodded and relaxed in relief. However, a sudden thought attracted his attention.

"What do you mean you met Roy?"

**OoO**

Allison knew Dick thought she was done asking him questions about his double-life. She wanted to first fix the tension that was undoubtedly going to form in the car. Luckily, Dick did that for her. It was now a minute before the bell was going to ring to signal the beginning of class. It was now that Allison was going to commence her plan of revenge.

She and Dick sit right next to each other in their art class, which is the only period besides lunch they share together. Allison could see the teacher standing up and waiting to call the class together when she leaned in close to Dick.

"Dick," she whispered, "Hey, Dick!"

Dick's head twitched towards her, "What, Allison? Class is about to start."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, you teacher's pet. But I have a question?"

Dick side-glared at her before nodding at her to continue.

"So, if Mr. Wayne is Batman, does that mean Wonder Woman is your mom?" Allison was able to not break into giggles after her question, but she was very tempted to do so. Especially after seeing Dick's reaction to the question.

Dick dropped the pencil that was in his hand and his eyes opened very wide, "No! No, that does _not _mean Di-Wonder Woman is my mom! Where did you even get that idea from, Allison? Bruce and Wonder Woman are not dating! Why does everyone think they are? I mean, that's just so gross. I mean so gross. I mean like a disgusting level—"

"Mr. Grayson! Is there something you would like to share with the class or may I begin teaching?"

Dick realized that the bell rang somewhere during his mini-rant and the whole class just heard him. Giggles tittered around the room and Dick's cheeks began to turn red. He nodded at the teacher who just narrowed her eyes at him in return.

Allison only smirked when Dick looked over at her. Revenge, she found, was a sweet thing.

* * *

"Do you have superpowers?"

"No."

"Then how do you go from building to building?"

"Magic."

"So you _do _have superpowers."

"I have—Allison, I was being sarcastic."

"I don't think this should be a laughing matter, Richard."

"Oh, and you asking me if I am originally a robin but was turned into a human by Zatara after I saved Batman's life is a serious question?"

"…Yes, tell me that isn't true."

"It isn't true."

"Wow, now your going to say something crazy like Mr. Wayne wasn't originally a bat before his awesomeness turned him into a man. Part bat. Part man. Batman."

"That is so idiotic."

"I think it makes perfect sense."

"Of course, you do."

* * *

Allison managed to annoy Dick with her useless questions all morning in various ways. She actually got super creative for some of the things. She was very proud.

It was finally lunchtime and Allison was ready to ask some of the more serious questions. Specifically, the one that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, final question." She told Dick as they made their way to their usual lunch table.

"I find that hard to believe," Dick muttered under his breath. Allison rolled her eyes, it really was her last question. Maybe. Scratch that, she had a million more questions.

"This one is actually serious and I expect a yes." Dick lazily gestured his hand for her to continue.

"Can I help you and B with taking down the bad guys?"

Dick suddenly started to choke on the water he was drinking moments before. When he was finally able to breathe, he started to freak out. "No! What the-No! Are you dumb? That's a no. Easy no! Allison, what are you—Are you serious?" She stared at Dick and waited for him to finish speaking. Or rather finish sputtering out incomprehensible sounds.

"Dude, you didn't have to turn me down that harshly." Dick opened his mouth and would have said something in reply if it weren't for—

"Oh, I ship it. You two would literally be perfect together."

Babs.

Allison's face immediately started to turn red and in the corner of her eye, she could see Dick having wide eyes and an equally as red face. Dick eventually managed to stutter an excuse that he had to leave to 'study' for a test the next period and left Allison alone with Barbara. Watching the boy leave the cafeteria, the two girls sat in silence until Allison turned to Barbara.

"Ew. Just… ew."

Babs snorted and began to eat her lunch, "Yeah, Dick is kind of gross. But I saw an opening for an amazing joke and I seized it. The timing was simply perfect."

Allison bit her lip and said, "It's still disgusting, but I can't argue that logic. I would have done the same if I were you."

**OoO**

Allison is a person who loves plans. She is normally very strict when it comes to following said plans. She believes if the situation goes slightly than what was planned, it cannot be redeemed and the only thing left to do is rightfully freak out. She loves plans. She also hates it when something does not go according to her plan.

So when Mr. Wayne, himself, showed up to Bristol Middle School, saying he was bringing her home that day, Allison started to freak out. Mainly because he's Batman. Another reason is because she was planning on interrogating/slightly yelling herself hoarse at Dick and she can't do that if Mr. Wayne is present. But mainly because he's freaking Batman.

So there she sat in the car, with all her nine-year-old glory, trying not to visibly shake due to her nerves as Batman attempted to make small talk with her and Dick.

After listening to Dick explain to Mr. Wayne why he got in trouble again in his English class (apparently, English teachers did not appreciate it when students questioned the accuracy of the English language), Allison loudly coughed to get the attention of both Mr. Wayne and Dick. Fortunately, it worked and their attention was solely on her. Unfortunately, her cough made her choke on her breath and she made the occupants in the car wait until she could actually breathe again. After a few embarrassing seconds, Allison was able to easily breathe and cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her dignity.

"Um, Mr. Wayne, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why are you taking me home? Normally, my parents have Phil drive me back home."

Phil was a driver her family hired to drive her places. He also used to work for some government agency before working for them. Phil was still in his prime and has a very big built for a man under six feet (he was small), so Allison never really knew why he stopped working for whatever the government agency he worked for was. Then again, she isn't sure if she wants to know.

Allison was also Phil's favorite person in the entire world and his number one bestie. Of course, those are all her words and she is pretty sure Phil actually hates her, but that doesn't stop her from believing she is his favorite person in the entire world and his number one bestie. It also doesn't stop her from annoying Phil with her endless questions and bothersome rambling, but friendship was all about sacrifices.

"Your personal driver? One of your family's maids informed me that his services were required for your parents. Something about closing a deal with a wealthy Japanese family? She told me they will return later tonight but needed someone to drive you home from school." Allison's parents didn't even tell her about that. They would typically tell her in some way of where they were going at the least. Then again, even if this type of behavior is recent, it isn't the first time they left without a word.

Allison swallows hard and simply nods. She can't stop the disappointment from crossing her face, but smiles anyway. She pushes away the disappointment and gathers all of her courage for what she is about to do. She is going to ask Mr. Wayne the questions she has been asking Dick all day (the serious ones, at least).

Before she can say anything, Mr. Wayne starts _that _conversation. "I also like to ask you for one thing." Mr. Wayne leans forward. His eyes become narrow and the benevolent expression he held was replaced by a cold and serious one. Allison felt shivers go down her back as her spine stiffened. The sudden change of tone left her reeling with fear. She had a suspicion that Mr. Wayne wasn't even displaying his true Batman mask since Dick remained completely passive at the switch of personalities.

Allison was terrified. And she was sure Mr. Wayne could see it. But she is going to try her hardest to make sure Dick couldn't see it.

So she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and put on a strong façade that definitely contradicted how she really felt inside.

Her voice was somehow steady as she politely asked Mr. Wayne what he wanted. She couldn't have been prouder of herself, especially when Mr. Wayne sat back and tilted his head slightly to the side as if she had passed some sort of test. His intensity did not lessen, however.

"Ms. James, if Mr. Gordon did not grant us a surprise meeting on Friday, I would have invited you to stay for dinner. However, I believe right now is a perfect time for you and Dick to discuss your school project." _If the police hadn't shown up when they did, we would have had a long talk of how you figured out what you did. _"So, I would like to ask how you and Dick decided on the project you're doing?" _How did you figure it out?_

Mr. Wayne sounded cordial, but Allison was able to read between the lines. She gulped, took a moment to figure out how she was going to do this, and then said, "I actually heard that many students skipped school because they didn't want to do this project. It was honestly such a dumb excuse." _I noticed that Dick skipped school and his excuses were obvious to see past after a while. _"There were many options to choose from, but we decided to do a project of P.T. Barnum. Did you know that his acrobats could flip through the air four times? They were the only people in the world to do it at the time!" _It took me a while, but I know Dick is the only person on earth to flip in the air four times successfully. _"They also did this bit where there would be this bad guy who kidnaps this civilian girl and the acrobats come to save her." _I figured it out after the Mad Hatter situation. _"And while people knew who P.T. Barnum was, they didn't really know who his family was, but eventually people started to figure it out." _I found out your identity after I figured out Dick's._

Allison bit her lip as she finished. She hesitantly looked between Mr. Wayne and Dick, trying to see what they are both thinking. To her relief, Dick cracked a smile.

"That wasn't bad, for your first time. Though it was pretty obvious in certain spots." Allison faux-glared at Dick and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I thought I did fantastic. Also, you think I was obvious? Dick, honey, all I can say is that you need to come up with better excuses." Affronted, Dick opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mr. Wayne.

"I agree with Dick. It wasn't bad. But, Ms. James, I have one more thing to ask you," Allison sat up straighter, "What happened on Friday will stay at the Manor, correct?"

Allison's breath hitched, "Does that mean I can help you guys?" Mr. Wayne rose an eyebrow, "I mean, yeah, it's going to stay a secret. I'm honestly too scared to find out what would happen if I didn't and, wait that sounded really wrong, but it's true. Also, Dick is like my best friend _and _you both saved my life. So have no worry of me blabbing to some news agency or other socialites because-"

"Allison," she turned to face Dick, "While you can't tell any civilians about _that_, that's not what we mean. You have to act completely normal. Like nothing has changed over the weekend. If the wrong person even got a hint that you knew…"

Allison froze, suddenly realizing the severity of her discovery. She quickly recovered and nodded in response, "Everything is going to stay at the Manor." Dick smiled at her in relief, but Mr. Wayne didn't move a muscle. Almost as if he knew what she was going to say next…

"Can I help you guys with—"

"No." Mr. Wayne still hasn't moved muscle. Allison frowned, but stubbornly continued.

"But what if—"

"No." It was Dick this time. Allison looked offended.

"You can train me—"

"Ms. James, this is a dangerous business," Allison started to speak, but was interrupted, "More dangerous than you think, Ms. James. Once you are a part of this type of business, you will have a hard time getting out of it."

Allison gave a huff in annoyance, "But I don't have to even be out on the field to help. I can just help you figure out stuff. I did figure out the most well-kept secret in the world, after all."

Mr. Wayne paused and for a second Allison was optimistic he would say yes. She was sorely mistaken when Mr. Wayne simply said, "No."

Allison's exuberant energy deflated. She was going to continue the conversation when she felt the car abruptly stop almost too conveniently for her.

She looked out of the window to see her house. Turning to Mr. Wayne and Dick, she said, "Well, I suppose this is my stop."

Any other day, Allison would have asked if she could have gone over to the Manor to hang out with Dick. However, she had a feeling today was not a day she would have been welcomed.

Gathering her belongings, she stepped out of the car and turned around in determination.

"I won't be able to come over today. Tomorrow, though, I believe I should be able to come over." _I'll stay away today, but tomorrow is another story._

Allison knew two things at that moment: she was determined to get answers and she was getting good at this… Bat-speak thingy.

She closed the door to the car and took a few steps forward. However, something made her stop. All traces of stubbornness from her face were erased and concern replaced all of it. She could hear someone opening the window to the car behind her. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she took a deep breath and turned to face the limousine.

"Please be careful."

She didn't wait to hear a response or see Mr. Wayne and Dick's reaction. Allison immediately spun around and walked to her mansion as if she had never spoken.

Allison was going to start listening to Gotham Night News more often from now on.

**Okay, first and foremost and I literally so sorry for this late update. January and February were literally nightmares for me. I'm not going to get into it, but just believe me it was a lot.**

**ANYWAYS omgosh thank you guys so much for all of the positive feedback! You guys are so awesome and agh, y'all make a girl happy.**

**But… I updated! Finally. I am really happy with how this turned out. It's like mega-long. Like really long. Like would have been longer than the first chapter. So I decided to cut it into two chapters instead of one long chapter. This chapter is a little more than 5K words and the next one is going to be a little more than 4K words. If I didn't cut it, this chapter would have been 10K words and, um, that's a little long. Lol.**

**Good news is that you guys are DEFINITELY getting an update later this week.**

**Also, it's my spring break so I'm going to try to post another chapter as well. But we'll see. Y'all deserve it for the pretty long break.**

**Another also, the time between updates are NOT going to be as long as this one was. Everything was just literally chaos.**

**I know literally everyone is talking about this, but I hope you guys stay safe from the COVID-19 virus. I know a couple of people who aren't taking it seriously and I just don't really want anyone to be affected by it or anyone that you love affected by it. Also, don't lose your absolute mind over it. I also know people who are absolutely freaking out about it. So like, donz do that either.**

**If y'all have any questions at all, anything you liked, or anything you wanted to point out, there is a lovely box right below that would love for you to leave a review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allison blearily opened her eyes with a yawn. She looked at her clock residing right beside her bed.

_It was 9:30!_

Allison sprung up from her bed and clumsily fell to the floor while trying to free herself from her blankets. She jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. Swinging open the door, she took a step forward when she paused and immediately felt like hitting herself.

They were off school today. It was the principal's birthday and she couldn't be bothered to have school on such an important day of the year.

Allison threw her head back and sighed very, very loudly.

"I am an idiot. I am a forgetful idiot who just wants to go back to bed. But," she started to laugh maniacally, "I can't! Because now I'm fully awake because I am a forgetful idiot."

During her little tirade, Allison started to make her way back to her king's size bed. She flung herself onto her bed facedown. She gave a rather long, muffled groan. Eventually, Allison rolled herself off of her bed in a weak attempt of getting up. It worked since Allison released a loud yelp as she fell harshly onto the carpeted floor.

Her face was screwed up in pain. She stumbled to her feet and rubbed her lower back to try to ease the pain. "Ugh, I regret that. I regret that so much."

Allison was able to make herself look relatively presentable (keyword: relatively) and she set off towards the kitchen to annoy some of the cooks. Namely, a grumpy middle-aged worker named Carl.

She strolled into the kitchen and called out for Carl. "Carl! How are you on this wonderful morning?"

Carl was right where Allison knew he would be. He was cooking something on one of the stoves. Allison leaned forward slightly and saw it was some scrambled eggs. Her favorite.

"Aw, Carl! You're making my favorite! Jeez, you know how to make a girl happy."

Carl cautiously raised his head to look at Allison as if he was going to regret doing so, "I am so thankful that principal of yours decided her birthday was a good enough reason to cancel school." Allison decided to ignore the clear sarcasm in Carl's voice.

"Me too!" She plopped down onto one of the chairs at the island in the kitchen. She heard a soft noise and found out the kitchen television was turned on. She snorted. It was Gotham _Morning _News. Same news channel, same information, different name. It seemed her mother wasn't the only person in the James' household who was obsessed with the news network.

"I do hope you didn't fall too hard waking up this morning, Ms. James."

Allison recognized the burn and would have rejoiced that Carl was willing to finally have some fun (and not one-sided) conversations with her, but her attention was fixed on the new segment that appeared on Gotham Morning News.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you turn that up, Carl?"

"The remote is right next to you, Ms. James. And I am making your eggs—"

"Thanks, Carl." She turned the volume on the television up.

"—Cat Grant and I am here on the scene with Captain Gordon. Captain Gordon, can you please tell us what happened here last night?"

"Of course, Miss Grant. The Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum last night and was able to cause an explosion in the building you see behind us. However, Batman and Robin were able to detain the Joker, who is now in custody."

"Were there any casualties or injuries from the explosion?"

Captain Gordon smiled to reassure Cat Grant, "Batman and Robin were inside the building at the time, but I have good reasons to believe they have walked away without any injuries. No civilians were inside at the time."

"Thank you so much, Captain Gordon. Next up is a segment of the faulty security features of Arkham Asylum. Back to you—"

Allison turned the television off without waiting for Cat Grant to finish her sentence. Her eyes didn't stray from the now blackened screen. Nor did they move when Carl set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"I've taken good care of you, right? Right. So, um, do you think you can do a guy a favor and ask your parents if they can give me a pay raise or something—"

"Where are my parents?" Carl glared at her for interrupting her, something she would have felt bad for any regular day.

"They closed the deal at Japan last night and flew to an island in the Caribbean. They called this morning."

That tore Allison's eyes from the empty screen. She tried to hide the hurt showing in her eyes as she asked, "What?"

Carl bit his lip and he didn't have a grumpy expression for the first time in forever. His expression only showed pity. Allison hated it with a burning passion.

Carl shrugged in response.

Allison took a few wavering breaths and rapidly nodded. After a few silent seconds, she jumped off her chair and made her way to exit the kitchen.

"I'm heading out. Feel free to eat the eggs."

Allison put on the first pair of shoes she found in the closet by the front door and hurried outside.

She couldn't keep her thoughts away from her parents. Why would they go to the Caribbean? There wasn't any work conference or company looking to make a contract with James Industries in the Caribbean. It didn't make sense. But what if they…

She roughly shook her head. There are more important things to worry about; for example, what she saw on the television.

Allison has always been observant for her age. She doesn't know how, but she's somehow able to read people a lot better than others would assume. Because of that, she has no doubt in her mind that Captain Gordon was lying about the well-being of Batman and Robin.

She would worry about her parents another day. Right now, she's making sure her friend is alright.

**OoO**

Allison ran to the metal gate and impatiently pressed the buzzer for the intercom. After what seemed like forever, she heard Alfred's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alfred. Can you let me in?"

He didn't respond for a moment, "Ms. James, I wasn't aware that I should have been expecting your visit."

So she's still not supposed to be at the Manor. Well, that's too bad for them. She basically told them she was coming today.

"Sorry. But, um, could you let me in? Please?"

"I am not sure that would be wise—"

"Alfred, I saw the news. Open the gate or I will find a way to sneak in."

She didn't hear anything from the intercom and was preparing herself to find a different way to go past the metal fence when she heard a buzz coming from the gate. A buzz that she heard many times before. A grin started to slowly appear on her face as the metal gate opened.

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred probably said something in response to her, but she didn't wait to hear it. She ran the entire way down the concrete road to the front door, which is a mile or so long. When she got to the front of the mansion, she hurriedly knocked on the prestigious front doors. She only had to knock for a few seconds before the door swung open to reveal a kind-faced, elderly man.

Allison decided to ignore everything her etiquette classes taught her and rushed past Alfred while demanding to know where Dick was. Alfred calmly closed the door and began to slowly lead Allison further into the mansion.

The pair eventually stopped at a grandfather clock she ran past many times before. Alfred glanced at her before raising his hands to fix the hands of the clock. He set the time to 10:48.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before amazement quickly took over. The massive clock swung opened to reveal a small passageway. She managed to take small steps forward. She figured Alfred was following her, but she didn't really care to double-check.

With eyes open wide, she found herself in a shiny elevator with only one button in it. Her head spun to look at Alfred. He had a small smile on his face and he nodded for her to push the button. Allison hesitantly lifted her hand and softly brushed it.

As soon as she touched the button, the clock swung closed and doors appeared from both sides of the passageway, enclosing Alfred and herself in a small metal box. She gasped and she felt the elevator descending straight down. Allison was able to discover the doors to the elevator were made of glass due to the fact she was gradually able to see more and more of this underground level. And with more and more that she saw, her awe only grew.

It was amazing.

She's in the flipping Batcave.

It was a literal cave, but not one of those you find in nature. It was reinforced with technology and there was metal almost everywhere you looked. One side of the cave had a _massive _computer that Allison excitedly recognized as the Bat Computer (she had to go on it). There were a few glass cases; some were empty and some held Batman and Robin's old suits.

There were multiple islands, each connected by paths made of steel. Her eyes browsed around the entirety of the cave. She even found a giant penny and a t-rex… she's not going to ask.

She didn't notice when the elevator stopped moving. The doors slid open and she walked out while still observing the cave. There were multiple levels to the cave and she found she was on the bottom one. She continued to look around when—

"Oh, my—Is that the Bat-Mobile!" She whispered in awe. She heard Alfred chuckle behind her.

"I do believe it is. However," Allison spun towards Alfred, "You should see the Bat-Plane." He said with a subtle wink.

Allison's jaw dropped to the ground. She breathed out, "Woah."

Allison could have stayed in the cave for hours just marveling the extraordinary… _everything _of it, but she froze in her place when she spotted Dick and Mr. Wayne. Rather, Robin and Batman with their cowls and mask removed. Allison was relieved when she saw neither of them had any serious injuries aside from a brace on Dic-Robin's wrist. She couldn't help herself from snooping into the obviously serious conversation the pair was having.

"-Could the Joker have been lying? Maybe trying to put us on a wild goose chase?"

"If the Joker plans something with another villain and gets caught, he will ensure all other responsible parties are taken down as well."

"If he goes down, they all go down. Got it," Robin muttered, "But all he said was that revenge isn't his game. No clues or hints at who this mysterious 'partner' is besides some wood. Are we sure there is one?"

"While the Joker has an aptitude for explosions, there is no reason for him to demolish a Wayne Industries manufacturing building. There is something we're not seeing." Batman was examining the piece of dark wood Joker threw at Batman once he was caught. Allison took a small step closer so she could take a peek at the piece of wood.

Allison tilted her head as she was struck with a thought, "Are you guys off your game or am I just too awesome? It's obviously Black Mask."

Both Batman and Robin suddenly turned to face her. Robin looked shocked she was even standing there while Batman remained emotionless.

"Explain."

Allison took in a deep breath, "Well, the building that exploded was one of your buildings, right? I mean, Wayne Industries. The Joker doesn't seem to have any reason to hate Bruce Wayne, or at least from the past, and literally nobody got hurt or killed. That narrows the list to a few Gotham villains who hate Bruce Wayne. The wood is what gives it away and narrows it down to one person: Black Mask. Dick, remember when I had to go to a 'family friend's' funeral last summer? He was buried with this same wood. African Blackwood. It's extremely expensive and only the richest families use them for caskets. My father went on a full tangent about it, so don't ask. Anyway, what's the one Gotham villain who came from a rich family, has a history with black caskets, _and_ has proven in the past how much he despises Bruce Wayne?"

"Black Mask," Robin said in realization. Allison pointed at him in confirmation.

"Correct. It's simple, really," Allison laughed, but immediately stopped when she noticed the glare Robin was sending her way, "Or not. Again, sorry. I'm just that awesome."

She expected Robin to continue his banter with her, but was somewhat surprised when he and Batman looked at each other. They remained in silence for a few more moments and it took Allison a while to realize they are… communicating with each other. Her eyes widened in awe.

"You guys _have _to teach me that. That's just… How are you even _doing _that?" She didn't get an answer. Instead, Batman rushed off to the Bat-Computer (which she still needs to get on) and Robin walked over to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Alfred let me in. Can you tell me why there is a giant t-rex over there?" She pointed to the thing in question_._

"No."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. How about the world record size penny? That has to be a fun story—"

"Allison. Answer the question." Allison hesitated before she indignantly crossed her arms.

"I wanted to make sure you guys weren't injured or, you know, dead. But since you _clearly _are both fine, there's no reason for me to be here anymore." Allison swirled around, flicking her hair behind her, and began to stomp towards the elevator. She noticed that Alfred wasn't anywhere to be seen. He probably left after Allison caught sight of Batman and Robin. Speaking of Robin—

"Allison, wait! I didn't mean—"

Allison swiftly turned back around, suddenly halting in her tracks. Robin, who was jogging after the young girl, froze where he stood at the sight of Allison's icy gaze.

"Mean what, _Robin_?" Her tone was innocent, but the hidden message in the words was far from it.

Robin took a hesitant breath through his nose and realized he needed to play this differently. Not as the hero, Robin, but as Dick Grayson.

"Allison, I'm sorry, okay? I just… This is as new for you as it is for me. And I don't want you to be in this life. You don't know how it can be. I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything because I know that's what you think I'm trying to do."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

It was a simple question. A question Dick knew the answer to without a second's thought. The answer, however, was what made him pause.

"If you get hurt," he started carefully, "I'll blame myself for getting you into all of this. If something… _worse _happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself." Dick stared into Allison's eyes as she stared into his own. Her thoughts were hidden from him as she remained impassive. Finally, a small smile broke through her seemingly cold façade.

"That's the most cliché crap I've ever heard of." There was another moment, a millisecond, of silence before giggles from both Dick and Allison struck through the air.

Once the pair recollected themselves, Allison said, "I want to help. I don't necessarily want to be on the front lines, but I want to help. So, let me help." She said with a small shrug.

"You could start by helping us determine Black Mask's current headquarters." Batman was striding towards them. Allison couldn't believe that Batman was allowing her to help them. She quickly shook off any feelings of disbelief and forced herself to focus.

"What clues do we have?"

"We tested the piece of wood Joker gave to us, but we didn't find anything." Batman handed the wood to her. She turned the piece of African Blackwood around in her hands.

Dick continued for Batman, "Joker did say something as he gave us the wood, didn't he? Something along the lines of, 'His name and this piece of wood is everything you need.' He couldn't have just given us Black Mask's hiding spot and make it nice and simple for us."

Dick's words lit a light in Allison's head. She rushed over to the Bat-Computer while saying, "Can I use this? I'm using it. Any other circumstance I would literally be freaking out that I'm touching this piece of nerd heaven, but Black Mask just had to ruin it."

She carefully slid into the cushioned chair placed in front of the massive computer and her fingers began to fly across the keyboard. She vaguely noticed the Dynamic Duo had made their way over to her, standing directly behind her.

"Hey, Black Mask's real name is Roman something, right?" She aimed her question to the pair standing behind her while keeping her attention on the computer.

"Roman Sionis."

"Perfect. He's at St. Paul's Church. It's this abandoned church on the outskirts of Gotham."

Dick openly gawked at her and even Batman looked a little baffled. Allison heard the unspoken question. She swiveled the chair around so she faced them.

"Joker said all we needed was his name and the wood. We already know what the wood meant, so all that is left is his name. Not Black Mask, but his real name. Roman Sionis. Basically, I figured out since he has this obsession with caskets, it should be near this cemetery. And when you have a cemetery, you usually have a church."

Allison pulled up a list of the books in the Bible on the computer and clicked on the Book of Romans.

"The Book of Romans is the sixth book of the New Testament of the Bible. It's _also _the letter of St. Paul to the Romans. Then, I looked up if there are any churches in Gotham connected to St. Paul and, lo and behold, there is one. An abandoned one, too. And, according to CCTV, has been unusually busy lately."

She pulled up a clip of CCTV showing a road leading up the St. Paul's Church. The clip showed, as Allison said, an unusual amount of cars driving up to visit the abandoned church.

Dick gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, "What? I paid attention to Sunday Mass when we used to go."

**OoO**

Allison sat at the very comfy chair of the Bat-Computer, snuggled in a blanket and nursing a delicious cup of hot chocolate. She was watching old reruns of Disney Channel with Alfred occasionally popping in and making comments about whatever she is watching when she heard the sounds of a car approaching. Allison regretfully set her drink down, exited out of her show, and detangled herself from her blanket.

The Bat-Mobile came to a park and both Batman and Robin came out of the vehicle. They seemed surprised that Allison still was in the Bat-Cave. The girl skipped up to the pair, full of energy despite the late (or rather early) hour.

"How was it?" She followed Dick as he made his way to the glass encasing that holds his suit.

He removed his mask and cape with a small smirk, "Good. You were right. Black Mask was there and totally unsuspecting. It was an easy bust."

Allison beamed with pride. She couldn't neglect the fact that it felt _good _helping in capturing and delivering justice to Black Mask.

Batman, who already took off his cowl, asked, "Why are you still here?"

Allison was taken aback before she realized the question wasn't meant to be rude. It was a question that actually made sense. The only reason she wasn't tired was due to the unhealthy amount of hot chocolate she drank. She should be home already. She already did all she could to help Batman and Robin, and she could have found out if they caught Black Mask in the morning. There wasn't any logic as to why she was still there.

So, she shrugged.

Batman—Mr. Wayne frowned, "What about your parents?"

Allison bit her lip, "Vacation."

"Where?" Dick sounded oddly serious.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean. I think they needed a break from home."

"Not work?" She looked up to Mr. Wayne. She wasn't able to read his thoughts, but he sounded somber.

She stiffly nodded, "Not work. Home." Allison tried to convey everything that has been going on and everything she feels into those three words. Somehow, both Dick and Mr. Wayne were able to read the message.

Mr. Wayne ultimately nodded, "There's a spare room for you somewhere, I'll bet. Stay the night. We'll take you to your home for you to get your things for school tomorrow."

She gave Mr. Wayne a soft smile, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Allison turned to follow Alfred upstairs to the Manor, but stopped when Mr. Wayne called out her name.

"Ms. James, you don't have to call me Mr. Wayne. Bruce will do just fine." Allison felt her heart flutter and she couldn't help but smile.

Slowly nodding in acceptance, she said, "You got it, Bruce," She sounded the name out on her lips and it strangely didn't feel weird, "And please, just call me Allison."

As she turned to leave the Bat-Cave, she swore she saw warmth in Mr. Way—Bruce's eyes and a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

After that day, Allison started to visit the Wayne Manor, and consequently, the Bat-Cave, more and more. She goes to the Manor every single day after school (under the guise that she is hanging out with some socialite kids so her parents wouldn't stop her) and on the weekends. It's safe to say that her parents have zero idea what Allison is now doing in her free time. And whenever a case lasts longer than it's supposed to, she returns home before her curfew (it's weird that she even has a curfew), tells her parents she's going to bed and sneaks out of her room to return to the Manor. If her parents were, well, more observant, she may have had a harder time sneaking out. Seeing as that is not the case, Allison has faced no problems so far.

Speaking of cases, Allison is beginning to have a hand with every single case Batman and Robin have that require any detective prowess. She also sits with Alfred every single night behind the Bat-Computer and coms, slowly learning what every single button of the supercomputer does and how to operate things like the coms, navigation, etc.

Allison hasn't felt like she had a great purpose until now. Doing this, helping Batman and Robin in their mission of protecting Gotham, is something she can't explain. She's making a difference not only to this city but to people's lives. And Allison knows she can't and won't ever be able to replace this feeling.

But, since she remained determined to assist Batman and Robin, she's been given orders to learn some self-defense. Not the beginner's self-defense she learned from some guy her parents made her see, but serious self-defense training. For now, Dick is the one that is training her everything she needs to know on how to defend herself. She tried to convince him to teach her some offensive training but was vehemently denied.

She'll convince him one day.

Dick is very resolute in wanting to teach her some acrobatic stuff, as well, claiming that 'it will save her life.' She's unable to do anything he wants her to do.

Allison is lying on the ground with her arms and legs extended outward. She is heavily panting and perspire is on every inch of her body. Dick is standing over her, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

"Didn't you say you use to do gymnastics?" Only a thin line of sweat lied on his forehead. Allison is trying not to be jealous.

"Shut. Up." She breathed out. She held her hand up towards Dick and he took a hold of it. Allison stumbled up to a standing position and almost fell back down.

Dick shoved a water bottle in her face which she gratefully grabbed, "It's so easy, though. It's only a double back hand-spring. Look, anyone can do it." He did a double back hand-spring like it was walking. Which, for Richard John Grayson, probably was.

Dick ended with his hands in the air with a large and exaggerated flourish. Allison glared at him before muttering under her breath, "Stupid circus kids."

"I heard that."

She made a motion to hit Dick with her water bottle when Bruce entered the Bat-Cave.

"Robin, there is a robbery on 14th street." He was already in his Batman uniform and making his way to the Bat-Computer. Both Dick and Allison immediately sobered. Dick left to quickly change into Robin while Allison went over to Bruce.

"Wait, Alfred isn't in the Manor. Who's going to watch over the computer?" She asked Bruce.

"You. You think you're ready?"

Allison paused for a second before a massive grin emerged on her face.

"It would be my absolute pleasure."

**Yay, Allison is getting in with the gang and has successfully integrated herself as The Girl Behind the Scenes. Haha, I'm so clever.**

**That was sarcasm, BTW.**

**So we see Allison is getting pretty used to being on the computer, but next chapter we may see something a little bit different ;D**

**Next chapter is going to try to come out this month. It will either be later April or in the beginning of May. Also, school is almost over (at least for me). Like that is insane. I mean, COVID-19 is kind of ruining it all, but there's always next year! I just feel so bad for the seniors in high school and those in their last year in college because that must suck.**

**If y'all have any questions at all, anything you liked, or anything you wanted to point out, there is a lovely box right below that would love for you to leave a review! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real quick, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT. I literally never thought sm of you guys would like this. You are all amazing!**

**Quick warning: this is a big one and a pretty importante one. I've been waiting to write this chap for a while so here ya go.**

**Ages:**

**Allison: 10-years-old**

**Dick: 12-years-old**

Chapter 5

"Hey, Rob? I just realized something."

"Can it wait, A? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Nope. This is life or death."

Allison waited patiently for a response, sipping her lemonade through her straw as the sounds of fighting could be heard through the coms.

"What is it?" Robin tiredly asked.

Allison put her drink down and shuffled closer to the microphone. "I've put a lot of thought into this. Like, a _lot_. So hear me out."

Robin grunted for Allison to continue. The sounds of people fighting were still loudly present in the background.

"I need a hero name."

Robin paused fighting a thug and simply stood confused. "What? A hero name? A, you don't—Oh, shoot! You're still here."

Allison frowned. "Yeah, duh. I'm talking to you through the coms, idiot."

"Ugh, dude, have you ever heard of taking a shower?"

"Excuse me!? Robin, we are having a big talk on how you speak to ladies when you get back!"

"No! I didn't mean you! A, I think you smell amazing. Like purely heaven. It's almost like you don't even need to take showers—"

"Rob?"

"Stop talking?"

Allison hummed in agreement. She was about to continue the conversation when the voice of Batman interrupted them.

"You're right," Allison almost dropped her lemonade because _Batman _just said she was right. "You do need some sort of alias we can call you while we are on patrol. However, can't we discuss this when we are _not _in the middle of a drug bust?"

Both Allison and Robin hesitated before quickly muttering their agreement, clearly abashed.

But Allison couldn't help herself from saying, "As long as it is an awesome name."

**OoO**

"Four months, Dick!" Allison complained as she laid down in the gym at the Wayne Manor. The boy she was speaking to was currently stretching a few feet away. "Four months since I joined and I still don't have a super awesome hero name. What kind of monstrosity is this?"

Dick glanced at Allison. "Honestly, I'm fine with calling you A. It's not like there's anything else to call you."

"But when you say A on the coms, how do I know you're not talking to Alfred? It's confusing!"

Rolling his eyes, Dick said, "Then change your name," He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Allison, it's almost eight and you've been here all day. Where do your parents think you're at?" He didn't ask if she should be going home or if her parents will worry about her. It's something Allison is appreciative of.

She smirked in response, "They probably think I'm at Nicole Jennings' birthday party, exclusively for the rich. Which is also a sleepover. On a completely different side note, can I sleepover?"

"You know you're always welcomed to stay over, Allison." He paused before sighing, "But you know you have to spend some time with them. If they find out you're not hanging out with the fancy socialite kids, it's not going to be good."

Allison huffed, "Yeah, I know. But," she pulled out her wallet, "some money never really hurt anybody." She mischievously wiggled her eyebrows.

Dick snorted and walked over to help her stand. "I'm sure you're right. Come on, patrol is going to start pretty soon."

The pair started making their way to the Batcave using a different entrance than the elevator. In one of the lounges, Dick pulled a book from the bookcase, revealing a secret stairway leading down to the underground cave. Allison couldn't help herself from giggling at how cliché this entrance is and Dick elbowed her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

The playful banter that echoed in the dark stairway following the two friends should have brought a smile to Allison's face, but she couldn't stop a corner of her lips folding in a frustrated frown. Four months. It's been four months of waiting behind a monitor and watching Bruce and Dick fight the bad guys while she's unable to do anything. She knows she promised them she would stay back at the cave if she could help, but she can't fight the itch in her bones that urges her to grab a mask and high-tail out of safety and journey into the dangerous city of Gotham.

Then she remembers that the criminals Batman and Robin fight daily aren't exactly human. There are the meta-humans, the aliens, and worst of all, the crazies. The crazies are the human rogues of Gotham who can be more dangerous than any super-powered being simply because of their screwed up brains.

She hasn't been training for four months to take down Gotham rogues, but to protect herself. Bruce trained Dick for almost a year before he was allowed to fight the danger of Gotham. And the difference in Allison's training and Dick's training is exponential.

So she forces her lips to turn into a grin, laughing at the joke Dick just told. She squashes down her worry that something may happen on the field and she can't do anything to help the Dynamic Duo because she is stuck in her chair just idly watching everything happen.

But then that forced grin turns into an authentic smirk.

After all, how many ten-year-olds can proudly say they are making a difference in this world?

When Allison and Dick find Bruce, he's already in his uniform with the cowl pulled back. He's situated at the computer, furiously typing and scanning the monitors for something. Allison spares a glance to her friend before they both rush over to where Bruce sits.

Allison fixes her eyes on the main computer screen as both Dick and Bruce start talking about the plan for patrol.

"Penguin? I thought he was done for a while after that mess with Riddler a couple of weeks ago?"

Dick left them, probably to go put on his suit, and Bruce spun back to the main screen. "It seems his break was long enough. Gordon received a tip saying Penguin's preparing for an attack against Riddler."

She sighed, "He can't just give up on a chance for revenge, can he?"

"Gordon also received a tip Penguin's planning an operation to gain arms through violent and aggressive means. The when is unclear."

"You got an address?"

Bruce nodded but was still frowning. Noticing this, Allison immediately looked at the super-computer and groaned. "You're kidding me. Who in their right mind would pardon Penguin from the crimes that sent him to Arkham in the first place?"

Bruce stood up and pulled his cowl on, turning into Batman. The two made their way over to the Bat-Mobile. "Ernest Livingston. A politician with a lot of power and a need for money. Unfortunately, there is no solid evidence to prove Penguin paid Livingston."

"Do we have to do a stakeout to collect evidence, though? They are so boring!"

"You're telling me!" Dick's voice appeared behind them in his Robin uniform. "We aren't the ones who get to sit behind a computer in warmth and comfort, eating Alfred's cookies." Both Robin and Batman entered the vehicle.

Allison was barely able to suppress a wince at Dick's comment. She couldn't create a comeback, so she just rolled her eyes in response. Dick, knowing that he won, smirked in victory. Allison stayed where she stood, watching the pair drive off for another long, _long_ night.

**OoO**

Some nights, Allison is extremely busy on the computer. It may be tracking multiple escapees from traffic cameras or deducing the next MO of the crazy villains. Despite those nights being very stressful and fearful, she cherishes them for the thrill of excitement. Then again, those are the nights when she never gets sleep since she has homework to complete.

Other nights, even though she feels like a terrible person for thinking it, she just wishes for someone to break out of Arkham or rival gang conflicts or multiple disappearances — something! These are the nights where it is a normal patrol around Gotham where she makes idle banter with Dick and does whatever will keep her busy. Of course, she listens to the police scanner and monitors the whole city for any sign of disturbance (big or little), but Allison discovered the key to vigilante-ing is waiting. It sucks, but at least she can distract herself by making fun of Dick.

Then there are the nights she despises the most: stakeouts. They are the worst thing known in the vigilante world. She also views them as completely unnecessary, but that may be because of how _boring _it is. She originally thought stakeouts would be fun, like what you see on TV, except it is totally not like TV. At least, the stakeouts with Batman aren't.

Allison has to keep her undivided attention on the screen monitoring the building housing the targets. She also has another screen monitoring the roads connecting to the targeted building of which she must watch diligently. If there are multiple rooms and targets, she must rotate the cameras to every room so she can track what the targets are doing. And _if _she is somehow unable to see the inside of the targeted building, well, she has to find a way. While Batman and Robin are on standby during stakeouts to make sure the intended targets won't do anything extreme soon, Allison has to collect the evidence which will criminalize them once they catch them. Before a stakeout, since Batman and Robin aren't able to regularly patrol Gotham, Allison sends out a cryptic message to Captain Gordon (only he knows what it means). This lets Gordon know the Dynamic Duo won't be on the job that night and his men need to be extra careful of the dangers that they might normally overlook. Of course, the men in blue don't actually do anything different so she has to also watch over Gotham. All of Gotham.

This is only the third time Allison has been on a stakeout, but she hates it. She hates it so much.

As the young blonde does everything needed to do for the pre-stakeout list (there is an actual, hand-written list), she can't help but sigh in relief at the thought that it is summer. Summer means no school. No school means no homework. No homework means she can go to bed when the stakeout ends. And tying it back to summer, summer means sleeping in so she can get a healthy amount of sleep. She loves summer as much as she hates stakeouts.

And, surprise surprise, tonight is beginning to be as annoying and tedious as the other stakeout nights. Alfred (the absolute saint) dropped by an hour or two into the stakeout with a plate of warm cookies and a large cup of hot chocolate. Alfred knows how stakeouts can get and Allison is only thankful for all that he does.

Alfred Pennyworth, the real hero of Gotham.

Allison can't even take her attention off of the screens for a single minute. Well, that is an over-exaggeration, but the point still stands that she needs to be extremely vigilant. Though you can't blame her mind for wandering every now and then.

Is it bad that she wishes for something to go wrong? She feels horrible for wishing it, but putting her undivided attention on multiple monitors and cameras for hours of constant boringness (because nothing happens!) is damaging her mind.

Her only source of entertainment is Dick making random quips as the night goes on. Bruce immediately tells him to shut up after every single one, but they both know he secretly loves them. Now Allison would make a cheeky response to Dick's jokes, but she honestly is too scared of what Batman would say to do so.

Hey, she may have been reluctantly recruited to join the team but that doesn't make Batman any less scary.

Allison also wants to shoot the person who said working with superheroes is fun. It is certainly _not _fun! The big heroes get to bask in the limelight and get to have all of the fun while Allison gets to sit still and work…

Actually, that is not the case for _every _night, but the point still stands!

Allison verbally snorted as she thought, '_I should totally go on strike.'_

But then she hesitated. '_Wait, what would I even go on strike for?'_

Allison bit her lip, took a quick look at all of the monitors, double-checked nothing exciting was happening in the building they were staking-out and opened a new document on one of the less busy monitors.

While keeping an eye on the other monitors, the young blonde typed, '_Reasons I Need To Go On Strike:_

_1\. It sounds fun.'_

Allison studied her number one reason for a few moments and approved it with a sharp nod. When she has more reasons, she'll add to it later.

With her foggy brain cleared a little bit, she took a look at the digital clock to see it was only midnight. She almost groaned at the thought of doing this for a few more hours. Then Allison looked at the other monitors, checking for any slight change in the city. Penguin's warehouse was cleared, the city seemed clear, everything was blessedly clear. Until she saw the alert from Gordon asking for assistance in a petty theft of a rich Gothamite who won't allow help from the police and only from Batman, in which case she did groan aloud.

Why petty thefts require Batman's attention, Allison has no idea. It's just so petty stealing something so inexpensive.

Wait…

It's just so _petty._

Allison froze and debated whether to burst out laughing, start hitting herself, or consider a personality makeover. She probably should do all three. Instead, she released another loud sigh and took a giant swig of her hot chocolate.

She's going to need something stronger if she's going to survive the night.

**OoO**

The clock is nearing 3 AM when Allison thinks the end of the stakeout is drawing close. Activity at Penguin's warehouse has steadily increased and Penguin is scheduled to make an appearance soon based on what the henchmen have said. They already have remote-controlled cameras and microphones hidden inside of the building (she loves Wayne Tech) and they have gathered plenty of evidence needed to properly criminalize them in court.

If Allison thought the rest of the night was bad, it had nothing on this moment. While all of the minor characters seem to be present, the guest of honor has yet to make an appearance. Therefore, it is only a matter of time before he arrives and the vigilantes fly in to bust the operation.

"A, there's an unusual amount of activity at the side door. Are you seeing this?" Dick's voice said from the mic connecting her to the Dynamic Duo. Her eyebrows furrowed as she rapidly switched monitors, attempting to see if the commotion means anything.

Yet none of the cameras showed anything—not even Camera 3 which is the one showing the side door Dick mentioned. She checked them all again. Nothing. Allison's eyes widened in fear as a third check proved nothing and a sneaking suspicion crept into her mind.

_They better not have hacked me or I swear I will go down there and beat them myself._

When she carefully checked Camera 3's earlier footage, she froze when the picture skipped ever so carefully. She replayed it again and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Batman and Robin, they know you're there. I repeat, they know you are outside."

Silence.

Allison cursed. She quickly logged onto the camera attached to Dick's suit. Allison isn't supposed to use these cameras since the footage can be unclear and there is normally a multitude of other cameras for her to use like CCTV. However, if she is right, this might be the only way Allison will be able to have a reliable way of seeing what is happening.

Dick's bodysuit cam appeared on the main monitor. Just as she knew it would, the picture wasn't as clear as a more stable camera would be. She made a mental note to demand them to install better bodysuit cams.

She looked on in confusion as Dick seemed to jump across different buildings. She hoped they were making their way back to the cave, yet she knew that was wishful thinking.

"Batman, Robin. I need to know if you can hear me."

Just like last time, nothing.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She mumbled under her breath. She moved Dick's cam to a side monitor and pulled up the com system which was _supposed _to work. A quick glance told her everything was wrong. So, so wrong.

A separate server stole the control system from the cave and managed to silence the alarms before they could reach her. Essentially, the coms were hacked.

Instead of crumpling under panic, Allison did the only other thing she could do at the moment. She made a quip.

"Of course we are hacked. Why wouldn't we be hacked? It would simply be too easy to have a peaceful stake out night where nothing goes wrong." She made sure to mute herself just in case the hackers were able to hear her over the coms. Allison is suddenly really appreciative of Bruce ordering her to mute herself over the coms when she isn't speaking to them.

Right as she was about to hack the hackers so she would hold control, sudden movement from the neighboring monitor caught her eye.

Her heart stopped as she saw Dick and Bruce beginning to make their way into the warehouse. The warehouse where said inhabitants are probably setting up a trap.

"Crap." She breathed out and immediately began to win back control of the coms. She thankfully caught the hacker unaware and got a few seconds before her opponent started to retaliate. She may have learned from the best (Dick), but she was far from his skill level. Her fingers flew across the keyboard knowing that she was under a time limit that seemed to grow shorter and shorter. Despite all of the codes she threw at the hacker, more were thrown at her.

Allison bit her lip and recklessly decided to change her objection. She doesn't need to gain full control. She just needs to gain access to Batman and Robin's com.

Allison created a bit of code, one she knew was tedious to decode. Once it was sent, Allison changed directions and worked towards Batman's com. She could see the hacker breaking her code and knew she had a matter of seconds to find the access point and draw up the code.

Her heartbeat matched the speed of which her fingers were moving. She could feel the strain from her eyes as they quickly glanced across the series of code, barely taking in the information before moving onto the next set. Allison took in a sharp breath when she saw the hacker breaking the defensive coding she left in her path. She knew the defensive codes were the only way to keep space between her and the hacker, but the codes were also the best way for the hacker to find her. These defensive codes are basically a bright, neon sign saying, "Right this way!"

Allison glanced at Batman's access point and made a split- second decision. She created a weak bit of code, betting on the hacker underestimating her abilities. She then swiftly hid herself and watched as the hacker began to annihilate the code she created. She revealed herself and typed a code to trap the hacker, a code that she and Dick created themselves. A code in which forces you to go in one direction. The direction Allison forced the hacker to go was towards Batman's com.

If the hacker wanted to free himself or go anywhere at all, he would have to breach Batman's com. And Batman's com was set up to notify him if any unknown tries to enter his private com system. A perfect trap to alert Batman of the danger they are in.

With Batman warned, Allison made her way to Robin's com. She thankfully was able to gain access in seconds with the hacker out of the way.

"Robin, come in. Are you there?"

She fearfully waited, thinking the time was wasted as the seconds passed with no response. She was about to turn around to gain access to Batman's com when—

"A? What happened? You went silent."

Allison closed her eyes in relief but didn't waste a moment. "You need to get out of there. Penguin knows you two are there."

Her eyes were fixed on the monitor showing Dick's body cam. She saw him freeze.

"What do you mean?" His voice was low and serious. Based on his cam, Allison guessed he was in the rafters. If Penguin knows Batman and Robin were in the warehouse, the rafters would be the first place they would check.

"They hacked the entire system. I don't know how, but they did. You need to find B and get out of there. Actually, Batman should know by now. Just leave."

Allison could practically hear Dick hesitate. "But Penguin is here. We could catch him—"

"Robin, are you even listening to me?" Allison hissed. "Penguin knows where you are! You have to go before—"

Allison froze when she saw a flash of green appear in Dick's body cam before the entire picture went black.

"Robin? Robin, are you there?"

Allison released a shaky breath. She turned the microphones of the warehouse on, thanking whatever superior being was listening that they didn't think to hack it.

Allison couldn't hear much at first and she didn't try to adjust it. She firmly kept her eyes on Dick's body cam.

After what seemed like hours, light began to pour in from Dick's cam. She could hear groaning from the com and was about to question Dick if he was alright before she caught sight of the figure standing in front of Dick. That was when she moved to adjust the levels of the microphone.

"What do we have here? A little birdie? Tell me Boy Wonder, where's your friend?" The squeaky voice of Penguin rang through the speakers, sending shivers down Allison's spine.

Dick remained resolutely quiet and Allison knew he was glaring through his mask.

Penguin released a squawk in laughter. "Do I have to persuade the answer out of you? You should know I brought the umbrella I use to hurt little birdies!"

Allison released a gasp in fear and her hands covered her mouth. She could hear Dick's breath hitch from the coms.

"I didn't want to be a bad host! Not after going through all of this trouble of getting you and Batman here to this party. Except the Bat is being all shy. Doesn't he want to know why I invited him here?"

A cool voice made itself known. "Stop squawking, Oswald. I caught your big, bad Bat."

"Ah, hello Ivy! Glad you could make it, very glad indeed." Poison Ivy, herself, showed up in Dick's body cam using vines to drag an unconscious Batman.

Penguin started to walk closer to the cam until he stood right in front of it, practically breathing down at Dick. "It seems the Bat decided to nap before the fun began. Don't worry, I can wait. After all, we've been waiting for months for the perfect moment. This perfect moment. No one is here to rescue you, bird-boy!"

Dick's voice sounded through the coms. "Yeah? And what makes you think that, Oswald?" His tone was one Allison heard often; it's a mocking tone reserved simply for the villains of Gotham.

While Allison wished for Dick to keep his mouth shut, she couldn't help but be curious about the answer. Batman may not have friends, but he _does _have allies. Allies who Allison hasn't met but knows they will answer the call of help in a matter of seconds.

The sound of a slap pierced through the microphones and Allison violently winced, unprepared for the aggressive act. Penguin released a strangled laugh like he was desperately trying to ring in some semblance of control and failing terribly. "Little Robin, you know that isn't my name. But I'll forgive you this once since _today_ is a celebration! Batman and Robin's wings are clipped, I am soon about to get my revenge against Riddler, and all of the Bat's super friends are busy!"

Allison could hear Dick suck in a breath. Penguin continued, "Oh, yes. I know all about the Justice League's current adventure off-planet. And for those who remained here, well, let's just say I called in a few favors to keep them distracted."

The conversation was still occurring and movement was shown on the cam, but Allison paid little attention to any of that. She was simply staring blankly at the screen. Inside her head, however, thoughts were running wild as she felt the hopelessness of the situation seep deep in her.

Allison raised a trembling hand to call in a lifeline. "Alfred, we have a big problem."

**OoO**

Allison always wondered where Bruce got his will power (also known as stubbornness) from. However, after spending minutes arguing with Alfred, she doesn't have to wonder anymore.

"Surely there are heroes we can call. Someone has to be available for help."

"Master Bruce has made it clear there are to be no heroes invited in Gotham unless it is an emergency or a previously planned occasion." His tone suggested this is a phrase that has been repeated many times.

"Don't tell me this isn't an emergency!"

Alfred sighed. "It will not be one for Master Bruce."

Allison huffed and crossed her arms. "So what? We… We wait?"

Alfred, the ever stoic butler, graced her with a rueful quirk of the lips. "I suppose so, Miss Allison."

She threw her hands up in the air and started to pace. "I can't! I can't just… sit here! I mean, Dick and Bruce are trapped by two of Gotham's worst and we're supposed to do nothing? Nothing! I can't! I can't while my best friend…" She suddenly stopped and bowed her head.

Allison remained standing still until she felt pressure on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Alfred standing in front of her with a grandfatherly warmth in his eyes. Allison shifted her weight; uncomfortable not because it's Alfred looking at her so, but because she's never had anyone look at her with that sort of warmth and care before. Noticing her discomfort, Alfred removed his hand from her shoulder but kept on staring at her with that foreign expression.

"I understand, my dear. There is simply nothing we can do but wait."

She turned her gaze to the side, slowly resigning herself to Alfred's words when she saw the glass case holding an old version of Dick's suit. Her eyes widened as she had an idea. A reckless and utterly stupid idea, but an idea nevertheless.

Allison, now filled with an overwhelming sense of hope, faced Alfred with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "There is something we can do."

**OoO**

A few weeks ago, Dick convinced Allison to let him teach her how to ride his motorcycle. While she was nervous at the time, she was undoubtedly excited. However, the short (and disastrous) lesson made Allison swear up and down she would never touch that machine ever again.

So of course here she is breaking that vow.

Going as fast as she dared, Allison was speeding her way through Gotham, zooming through the streets and past buildings. Now and then she would wobble uncertainty when making a turn, but she did not dare to stop and worry that she is riding a vehicle she barely knows how to control. If she does stop to worry about it, she will probably fall and maybe twist something which will make the whole making her crude super-suit not worth it.

Well… super-suit is an overstatement. It's more of a blue hoodie thrown over a layer of Kevlar with leggings and black tennis shoes, but it was the best she and Alfred could come up with during their _very _limited time constraint. Oh, and she also forgot to mention a spare Robin mask which is a bit too big for her. Hence, the hoodie.

Why did they need to make a super-suit? The answer both excites and terrifies Allison to the core. It's because she is going to rescue Batman and Robin.

Yeah. She can't believe it either.

It took a lot of time to convince Alfred to go along with her plan, but she was almost halfway done with constructing her suit at that point. Alfred couldn't well stop her which he knew. Instead, he made Allison swear she was going to avoid conflict and only free Batman and Robin and then immediately run.

She said she'll try.

Alfred sighed and agreed because he had a suspicion that was the best he was going to get.

So here she is; a ten-year-old girl with _defensive _training about to free Gotham's heroes from one of Gotham's worst. Allison, having arrived at Penguin's hideout, winced as she saw vines decorating the inside of the warehouse.

_Make that two of Gotham's worst._

Allison didn't take the time to figure out why Poison Ivy was there and she doesn't think she can think about it now. Though she can't dismiss the fact that the two of them working together is extremely odd.

Yet (again) she can't think about it now.

Before she left, Alfred showed her the exact entrance she had to go through, what paths she can use, and the places where Batman and Robin might be. He gave her everything she may need and drilled into her all that she needs to know. Allison is prepared. Some may say she is over-prepared. For all purposes, she is ready.

Because of that, Allison can't figure out why she is hesitating so much to enter the warehouse.

In her mind, she is determined to see this mission through. Her body doesn't agree. Her heart is pumping faster and faster the closer she gets to her entrance. She can hear the _bump bump _in her ear which only entices the unwelcome fear from creeping into her. Her hands are sweating and she knows it has nothing to do with the summer heat.

She's not scared.

She inhaled a shaky breath.

She's not.

She bit her lip, staring at the window she was meant to travel through.

She has no reason to be scared. Why should she be scared?

She shook her arms in an attempt to dispel the fear and fill it with courage.

Dick's been doing this for a lot longer than she has and he isn't scared!

She froze.

Dick's been doing this for years and yet he got captured. He trained for this and Allison hasn't.

She stumbled away from the window.

What makes her think she can do what Dick couldn't?

The fear journeyed deeper and deeper, drawing close to conquering her heart.

"Alfred?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She was preparing herself to tell him she couldn't do this. That this was a stupid idea. A reckless and idiotic idea. They should just wait or something or anything because Allison _can't do this_. She can't, she can't, she's not strong enough or brave enough, she's not meant to—

"When Master Dick," Alfred's calm voice held her thoughts to a startling halt, "first put on the suit, I daresay he was petrified. He certainly was determined not to show it, but both Master Bruce and I saw. He almost didn't get out of the cave."

Allison stood still, hanging on Alfred's every word.

"When I asked Master Dick why he wouldn't leave the cave, he said the same thing I believe you are thinking right now, Miss Allison. I asked him if he was scared and that poor boy said he was terrified. I'm going to tell you what I told him.

"You cannot have courage without having fear. Fear is not a weakness or a sign you cannot do something. Fear is quite like a game. And if you decide to play the game, you will find your courage. You do not think Master Bruce and I would have let you be a part of this is you could not play the game, do you?"

Allison remained quiet for a brief moment before softly responding. "You think I can do it?"

"I do believe you can."

Allison didn't move, but this time it wasn't just because of the fear. It was still there, but she could feel the courage beginning to join it. She looked back up to the window and started for it.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are welcome, my dear."

And she entered the building.

**OoO**

Allison was certain she would have encountered more trouble than she did. However, as she snuck through the warehouse, she didn't pass a single soul. Not that they weren't there. She could hear conversations from Penguin's henchmen, but she avoided them all.

Which is a good thing because she's unsure she would be able to knock them into unconsciousness.

Finding Bruce and Dick, on the other hand, was a lot harder than she would have imagined. She couldn't go into the main atrium to see if they were there. She did see the main stem of the vines through the glass panels from the roof. While she saw no sign of Bruce and Dick, the plant structure might just be her best bet.

If she could get there.

The majority of the guards seem to be in the atrium which only reinforces the suspicion her friends are there. She does not have an eye on Ivy and Penguin, but they are probably elsewhere conducting business.

If only she had the same skill level as Batman or Robin and then she could knock the henchmen unconscious one by one. But no! Bruce and Dick insisted she would _not _learn offensive moves. Moves which would really be helpful right at this moment.

She's only thankful she isn't tall for her age because her shortish stature makes it easier to sneak around.

After ducking behind crates and running for a bit on the rafters, she finally (finally!) made her way to the main plant structure thingy. She was careful to not touch any of Ivy's vines because she somewhat remembers Bruce saying Ivy can sense when someone touches them like a spider. It's weird, but then again Gotham is weird.

She circled the plant, trying to see if there is any clue to point her to Batman and Robin. Just as she was going to turn around to check another room, a small hiss caught her attention.

"Who are you?"

She turned her head to the left and saw Batman and Robin completely trapped in vines. Allison quickly checked her surroundings before lowering her hood to show a mess of blond hair. She really should have put it in a braid or something because this is going to be a pain to brush out.

Both Bruce and Dick's jaws dropped. She giggled for a second before quickly silencing herself as she took a paranoid look around her to see if anyone heard her.

"Allison!? What are you doing here?" This was a lot louder than a small hiss.

The girl glared at Dick through her mask and pulled her hood back up. "Saving your ungrateful behind. Hi Batman, glad to see you're not unconscious anymore. Agent A was getting worried."

Bruce's lip quirked up. "Hello, A." He shifted in the vines and Allison could see that he managed to free one of his hands.

Dick opened his mouth in an attempt to probably yell at her, but Allison stopped him before he could. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but can we talk about it when you're not trapped in vines?"

Dick glared at her before stiffly nodding.

"Great," Allison moved closer to the vines. "So, what is the best way to go about this?"

Bruce responded in a low voice, "Ivy will know when we start cutting her vines."

Dick said, "She'll stop us before we get free."

Allison hummed and look at her utility beat, mentally counting the number of smoke bombs she has. "You are saying we need a distraction?"

Both Bruce and Dick grimly nodded. Dick opened his mouth, but thought better of it and immediately shut it.

She released a sigh before handing Bruce a Batarang and glanced at Dick. "Do you have a free hand?" He nodded and revealed it. Allison was about to hand him her other Batarang when he grabbed her wrist. She glanced up, her eyes meeting with his mask. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew the worry was there.

He frowned and Allison almost thought he wasn't going to say anything when he said, "Be careful."

She pursed her lips and curtly nodded. She didn't say anything back, but Dick knew she would do her best.

She placed the Batarang in his hands and quickly turned her back to walk away. Just as she was a few feet away, she faced them again and said, "Wait for my signal. You'll know it when you hear it." She then disappeared from their sight.

**OoO**

Setting up the bombs was the easy part. Finding where Penguin and Ivy were at was the hard part. Finding a way to distract Penguin and Ivy was the hardest part. Finding a way to set a bomb in the room Penguin and Ivy were at was the impossible part because there is a giant vine blocking Allison from the room Penguin and Ivy are in.

She took a moment to consider her options before shrugging and placing an actual bomb and not a smoke bomb next to the vine. It's not that big so it's not like it will hurt anyone. She thinks. She hasn't actually used one of these bombs before so she's completely guessing.

Then again, it is almost five AM and she is really tired and doesn't care at this point.

She started to reconsider before deciding that they were the ones who decided to be villains. Honestly, if they didn't want their door to be bombed they should have just chosen a different career path. Allison heard there is a need for nurses at one of Gotham's hospitals.

She immediately snorted at the image of Penguin or Poison Ivy in a nurses' uniform conducting a doctor's check-up.

She already planned to do the smoke bombs first to distract the henchmen before doing the one in front of her quickly after. Hopefully, the bomb in front of her can obstruct the door in some way which will give her time to escape and Bruce and Dick time to free themselves and take some of Penguin's men down.

Allison backed up a few feet down the hallway, took a breath, and set off the smoke bombs. She could hear the bombs activating and the confused yells of the guards. She instantly set off the other bomb.

Allison had to duck to avoid some debris and plant remains. When she glanced up the plant was destroyed and the door was off of its hinges. Other than that, nothing was obstructing the door. Her eyes widened as she realized her plan did not work. She could hear the footsteps nearing the door.

She fished through her utility belt and pulled out a smoke bomb, not knowing what else to do. Allison knows she needs to escape, but she also needs to buy Batman and Robin time to escape.

She rose her shaky arm and when the door opened to reveal Poison Ivy, she threw the bomb as hard as she could. When the bomb reached Ivy, it reacted. Allison found out she did not throw a smoke bomb. She threw a real, explosive bomb that threw Ivy backward. Ivy broke through the windows on the opposite wall.

Allison shared a shocked look with Penguin of all people. She hesitantly pointed to the broken window. "I-I did not mean to do that."

Penguin didn't respond and only clutched his cane tighter.

"You think she'll be okay? She'll be okay, right?"

Penguin just gave her a look like he was wondering why she was even asking him. Wait, that is a good question.

Allison shook it off and just said, "Nah, she'll be fine. She's a meta-villain."

Despite what she said, Allison glanced out of the window. Instead of seeing a green figure collapsed on the floor like she suspected she would see, Allison saw a figure running away from the warehouse.

Allison laughed and grinned. "Yep, she's fine. Batman and Robin should be free, your henchmen should be taken care of, and Ivy is currently high-tailing it out of here. I have to ask, how does it feel to be alone, Penguin?"

She has to admit she's being a little cocky about this, but come on! She just rescued Batman and Robin _and _exploded Poison Ivy out of a window. By herself!

Penguin started to back away from Allison with a very nervous expression on his face. Allison crossed her arms, fully content in waiting for Batman or Robin to handcuff the guy. Penguin desperately looked around the room in some way of escape before he dejectedly looked to Allison.

She expected to see defeat or even anger in his eyes. However, she was very confused when neither of them appeared. Instead, Penguin started to grin and looked behind her.

"Why don't you tell me?"

She turned around only to feel a sudden burning sensation in her left arm. She cried out in pain as she uncrossed her arms, staggering backward as the sharp throbbing seemed to fill her entire body. Blood suddenly appeared on her left arm and started to flow out of her. Her back hit the wall behind her as she struggled not to scream out in pain as her arm was jostled. Through the encompassing agony, she came to an overwhelming realization.

_She got shot._

Allison could see out of the corner of her eye Penguin and another man making their way towards her. The man was one of Penguin's men and had a small gun in his hand.

Her vision started to get hazy and she knew she was losing too much blood. She put her other hand on the wound which was somewhere in between her shoulder and elbow. The blood made it impossible to see where it was and she only found the gunshot wound because of the pain. She released a suppressed scream as she put hard pressure on it.

The pain was terrible. It was taking Allison everything she had to stop the tears from flowing down her face. It hurt. It hurt more than any pain she ever experienced, but she was not going to allow Penguin to see her cry.

Allison clenched her teeth and looked up. Penguin was right in front of her at this point and was pointing a very sharp-looking knife at her. She cursed herself at becoming so cocky and forgetting to look behind her. Maybe if she did she wouldn't be in this very dangerous predicament.

Penguin smirked at her. "Well, well, well. It looks like we have another little birdie! I don't like this hood. You!" He pointed to the nameless man. "Get rid of that hood so I can see who this bird is."

The man obeyed, and despite Allison's resistance, was able to pull her hood down. Penguin's eyes widened in surprise and he squawked in laughter. "Ah! We have a lady bird in our midst! Tell me, what is your name, miss bird?"

Allison remained quiet more because she was afraid she would start screaming in pain than in defiance. Unfortunately, Penguin seemed to assume she was just being stubborn. He frowned and moved the knife closer to her.

"Not going to respond? I'll just give you a name. A name, a name? What name could we give to this little, blue bird?"

Allison got another stupid idea. Before she could think it through, she moved as far forward as she could and spat in Penguin's face. Her body was too weak and in too much pain to hold her in that position so she immediately slumped backward and took deep breaths at the sudden and exhausting move.

Penguin's smirk was quickly replaced by a dark look. "You aren't a very polite bird, are you?" He growled. The knife inched closer to Allison's face as she tried in vain to move away from it. "We will just have to teach you some manners, blue bird."

The knife touched her cheek, drawing blood when a new voice added itself to their one-sided conversation.

"Aw, Oswald, I thought I was your favorite bird!"

Allison suddenly noticed the other man was no longer near them. Penguin seemed to notice that too as he turned around with hilariously wide eyes. Before he could turn around completely, however, he got pushed away from Allison. As his back hit the wall next to Allison, a punch in his face left him unconscious.

Allison saw who threw the punch and closed her eyes in relief. She leaned her head back against the wall and took a deep breath to calm her panic.

"Allison!? Allison, open your eyes! Are you okay? What happened, why are you bleeding? Allison! Alli—"

"Please, for the love of all that is good, shut up!" She groaned and opened her eyes to see Dick hovering over her injured arm. She saw him wince before looking over her arm.

"What happened? Did he stab you with his knife?"

She grimaced. Dick probably thought she did so because of the pain, but she did because he was going to freak out when he finds out it's not because she was stabbed (though the pain was still really bad).

"Ah, not exactly."

Dick froze and snapped his head to look up at her. He looked unnervingly calm and his voice was scarily even. "What do you mean?"

"I kind of, sort of, may have been—"

"Allison."

"I got shot." She said with a rush. Allison bit her lip and shut her eyes, very scared to see Dick's reaction. When he didn't say anything, she hesitantly opened one eye. His face was carefully blank and it looks like he didn't move a centimeter since she told him she was shot.

"Dick?"

"You what?" While his expression was blank, she could hear the venom in his voice.

She grimaced again. She weakly said, "I got shot."

Allison could see Dick's face twist into many emotions, some of which she was unable to read before it settled on pure, unaltered fury.

"You what!"

She winced as his arm accidentally bumped her wounded arm.

"Careful!" She scolded. "I just got shot."

Dick unexpectedly stood up. "Careful? Like how I told you to be careful? Allison, you are shot!"

"Yes, I realize that." She said dryly.

"Why did you not run like you were supposed to!? Allison—"

"Look!" She interrupted, feeling more and more annoyed the longer Dick went on his tirade. She could also feel herself getting weaker which she knows is not a good thing. "Yell at me when I don't have a piece of metal in me! Okay?"

Dick stared at Allison and she could see the internal debate happening inside his head. He ultimately sighed deeply and mumbled, "It is technically a lead-antimony alloy encased in—"

"Dick," she sighed both in pain and exasperation, "not now."

He smirked in response though she knew his heart was not into it. He kneeled back at her side and started to examine her arm. Every touch sent a sharp wave of pain throughout her body. She closed her eyes in a small attempt to thwart the pain. When the pain subsided a bit, she found she was quite tired. Maybe she can just rest her eyes for a bit…

Dick lightly slapped her cheek. "Hey," she opened her eyes and glared at him, "don't close your eyes."

She wanted to make a funny quip in response, she really did. But her mouth was moving before she could stop herself. "It hurts." She whimpered. She moved her gaze from Dick in shame. She _whimpered_. When Dick didn't respond she was thankful because it seemed he was going to ignore it.

However, he softly said, "I know."

She looked back at Dick and didn't see any sort of judging or pity in his eyes. She instead saw empathy, sadness, and something else she couldn't understand.

Allison smiled at Dick who returned it.

She didn't close her eyes again despite how much she wanted to when the pain became too much or when she was hit with a sudden wave of tiredness.

She didn't close her eyes.

**OoO**

When Bruce arrived, she could see he was as furious as Dick was. He thankfully was able to gain control over his rage and went to tie up Penguin and the other man. He led them to where the cops were in the atrium and came back to help Dick move Allison out of the building.

With cops and news reporters surrounding the warehouse, the only way they had as an escape was through the roof. However, they encountered a surprise on their way out.

"Batman?" Captain Gordon seemed to be waiting for them. He had a folder in his hands, but it was forgotten in his eyes as he caught sight of Robin who was helping Allison walk. She pulled her hood back up earlier inside just in case anyone saw them. She was grateful now she did that.

"Penguin said there was someone else in the building. Should I call paramedics?" Gordon glanced at her sleeve which was now drenched in blood. Allison heard Bruce respond though she kept her head down.

"No, that will be unnecessary," was Batman's cool response. Allison is honestly amazed by how calm he can be when encountered by someone he knows personally when in uniform.

The trio made their way to the side of the building and the footsteps behind them confirmed Gordon was following them.

"Can I ask who she is? Penguin already made it known to the press there was a female who seemed to be helping you."

Allison worked long enough with Bruce to know when something happens that he didn't want to happen. She could see his shoulders slouch slightly and could barely hear his quiet sigh. She should probably be upset he didn't want the public to know about her, but she can't deny that she doesn't agree with him. She definitely would have preferred her being a secret.

Gordon waited patiently for Batman's response. After a few moments, he said, "Penguin was telling the truth, for once. She is with me. Tell the press she normally works behind the computer in the cave but is always on-call for backup." Her head went up with a snap. She felt a smile creep up on her face at this news.

While she was happy she is promoted to backup, she could tell Dick was far from pleased by the way his body stiffened.

"And what name does she go by?" Gordon directed this question to Batman, but Allison could tell he wasn't going to answer. It wasn't his question and she was thankful he realized that. A hero's name is supposed to mean something. Whether it means something to the hero or civilians, it has a meaning. She spent months wondering what her name would be without finding an answer. She still hasn't found it.

She certainly didn't want the press to come up with her name. They would more than likely just give her something stupid and meaningless.

Allison deserves a good name. She earned it after tonight. She spent months helping solve mysteries and proving herself behind the computer. Tonight, she proved she's able to do more than that. While she isn't up to par with Batman or Robin, she didn't do too bad. Granted, the thing with Penguin puts a wrench in the works…

A name Penguin said brought itself into her mind. Something she didn't think about at the moment, but now seems to be calling to her. She once read a book about birds and she recalls the meaning of this bird: this bird is a symbol that means happiness will appear in your future. She believes it is only fitting. If she didn't have Bruce or Dick, she would be trapped in despair in her boring, socialite life. While her parents still are terrible to her, she thinks this name is going to give her hope of a better future.

At this point, Bruce and Dick already got their grappling hooks out and were about to leave. Gordon was well behind them and seemed unsurprised he was left unanswered. It probably happened far too much for him not to be surprised.

She turned around to face Gordon, her hood coincidentally sliding off though she still had her mask on. She stared at Gordon for a moment. He looked shocked for a second before morphing his face into a patient and calm expression. Her lip quirked up. She could easily see his anxiousness.

Bruce had already swung away, but Dick was waiting for her. Allison smiled at the captain and said, "You can call me Blue Bird."

She turned her back to him and took Dick's hand. The two of them followed after Bruce. Allison, despite the pain of her wound hurting just as bad as it has, felt her heart rise in the meaning of her new namesake: hope of a better future.

**OoO**

"Then what happened?"

"I turned back to Penguin and thought—crap that hurts!"

"Sorry, Miss Allison."

"It's fine, Alfred. Anyway, I thought I had Penguin cornered, but the joke was on me. One of his men managed to sneak up behind me and when I was turning around, shot me. Not much happened from there to when Dick knocked Penguin out beside him reveling in his 'victory.'"

They managed to get back to the Batcave and even though Allison is getting more tired because of the long night, the excitement, and the pain of being shot, Bruce is having her explain what exactly happened since she left them in the warehouse.

"What I don't get," Dick said from his spot next to Allison, "is why the guy shot you in the arm. Not that I'm complaining, it's just Penguin normally hires men who have good aim. Why shoot you in the arm?" Both Bruce and Dick stopped to think about it. Allison felt her heart falter as she remembered exactly what happened.

"Oh, crap." She breathed out. Bruce and Dick whipped their heads to look at her. She could hear the unspoken question. "I don't think he meant to."

Dick looked confused while Bruce kept on his poker face. Allison continued, "I forgot a detail. A really, really small detail. Something I forgot and thought didn't matter—"

"Allison." She turned her head to look at Bruce before she moved it to look at her hands on her lap.

She hesitated before saying, "When I turned around, my arms were crossed. Like this," Allison crossed her arms like she did earlier that night. It hurt as she moved her left arm, but the realization of what could have happened if she didn't have her arms crossed hurt even more.

Her newly stitched (which was a horrible experience of itself) and bandaged wound sat directly in front of her heart.

Allison could see when Bruce and Dick realized what she meant. A dark look passed onto both of their expressions.

A gunshot wound on the arm is far less serious than a gunshot wound on the chest. However, Allison has a suspicion if her arm didn't intercept the bullet…

She was lucky. She was unbelievably lucky.

"You aren't going back on the field." Her jaw dropped as she stared incomprehensively at Bruce. When he didn't say anything to clarify himself, she asked, "What?"

"No, I agree," Dick said. "You shouldn't have been out there. It's too dangerous."

She honestly couldn't believe it. "I saved you—"

"We would have gotten out in some other way." Dick interrupted her.

"Oh, yeah. How?" She glared at her friend.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Yes, I think it does! You wouldn't have gotten out!"

"That remains to been seen," Bruce said. "As Dick said, it doesn't matter since you aren't going back out there again."

"You can't expect—"

"Allison, this isn't up for discussion."

"You guys needed me out there. If it wasn't for me—"

"You don't have the training."

"And who refused to give me that kind of training?"

"Allison, I know this is hard for you to hear, but if you go out there again, this kind of thing can happen again. And you won't be as lucky next time."

"If I may," Alfred's voice interrupted the shouting match, "Master Bruce, how would you have escaped from Ivy's trap if not for Miss Allison?"

"Alfred, that isn't—"

"Answer the question, Master Bruce."

Bruce scowled at Alfred, but the butler stayed strong. After a small glaring battle, Bruce grumbled unhappily, "I don't know."

Alfred gave a hum in understanding. "And why does Miss Allison not possess the training you and Master Dick possess?"

There was a moment of silence. "We didn't give it to her."

"Ah, I see. Wouldn't you agree if Allison did have better, more offensive training, she would not have been wounded today?"

Bruce clenched his fist and gave a stiff nod. Allison was smiling wide as she watched the exchange.

"Now will you stop being a stubborn boy and give the poor girl a thank you?"

Allison wiped the grin off her face and tried to appear uncaring. It didn't work and Bruce could see it.

"I am thankful you were there, Allison," Bruce grumbled out. She couldn't say anything because if she did she would immediately start grinning. She instead gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Miss Allison," Allison gave Alfred a startled look. She could hear Dick snort next to her and she quickly glared at him for it. "Master Bruce and Master Dick, while they are thankful for their rescue, are incredibly worried you could have been killed. You would have been killed if it weren't for the bit of luck you possess."

Allison doesn't like it when Alfred is like this to her.

"While I understand you don't have the proper training _for now_," Alfred gave Bruce a pointed look, "you must understand you were far too reckless. The only way you will be allowed as backup is if you promise to be more careful." Alfred waited patiently for her response.

The blonde scowled in return, completely unhappy about being on the returning end of Alfred's scolding session, but mumbled in reply, "Yeah, I'll be more careful."

Alfred gave a satisfied nod and walked away, his job now having been finished.

No one spoke for the next few minutes. She knew Bruce and Dick were still upset with her, but she didn't regret what she did for a single second.

So, she said, "I'm sorry I worried you guys, I truly am. But I am not sorry I came out to help. I'm not naïve. I knew what I was doing was dangerous. I almost didn't go in because it was so dangerous. But… you guys needed me and that was more important."

"Than your health?" Dick scoffed, but he sounded upset.

"No! It was more important than my fear of it being dangerous. Yeah, it was dangerous. But I had faith in myself and in you guys. And look! I'm completely fine!" She winced as she moved her left arm in the wrong way. "Well, not completely, but I'm fine in the way that counts."

Bruce and Dick still looked unsure.

She sighed. "If I'm honest with you, doing what you guys are doing is not my cup of tea. I'd much rather stay in the cave and be on-call as backup. And the few times when you guys do need me, I'll be more prepared than I was today."

Bruce still looked hesitant but accepted her words. Dick, on the other hand, remained unconvinced.

Allison leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Dick, I'm fine."

His eyebrows furrowed as she glanced uncertainly as her injured arm. He squeezed her hand and said, "You'll be more careful?"

Allison smiled in relief. "I promise."

Dick ran his other hand through his hair and sighed. Saying he still looked worried was an understatement, but he relented. "Okay."

By the time they went upstairs in the manor, the sun was beginning to rise. Bruce had asked Allison if she would want to return home and Allison didn't even hesitate when she said she would rather stay here. They all sat down in the living room to watch one of those cheesy rom-com movies. Her arm still hurts, but she knows it'll be fine.

Looking around the living room to see Dick almost asleep next to her, Bruce studying the movie with a confused frown, and Alfred watching contently, Allison knew _she'll_ be fine.

Despite living with her parents, she never felt like she found a home with them. She never knew how a family member was supposed to react when you got hurt. She never knew how it felt to be loved or cared for by a family member. Allison James never knew the true concept of the word 'family.'

However, after all of these years, Allison thinks she may have found a home and a family right here in the Wayne Manor.

She chose the name Blue Bird for another reason. When she was younger, way before she met Dick, she would love to watch the birds flying around in her backyard. She would often run around with her arms stretched wide as if she was flying with them. The one type of bird that was her favorite to watch, however, was the bluebird.

It may be because of the cheesy rom-com that is on, but Allison can't stop the cheesy thoughts of the relief of finally finding her family from entering her mind.

**IT IS DONE. I know I said I would update this sooner but I swear this chapter was so hard to write. Mainly because this is a chapter I wanted to be perfect. I feel like this is a really important chap to this story because like a LOT happens.**

**Also are there any good betas out there? Another reason this took so long to make is because I spend too much time reading every chap again and again carefully to try and correct mistakes. A beta-reader would help very much.**

**If you're interested, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Next chap will come soon, I promise. If it doesn't, I'll just… I dunno. If I don't post soon comment something for me to do and I'll do it. Girl Scouts Honor.**

**If y'all have any questions at all, anything you liked, or anything you wanted to point out, there is a nice box right below that would love for you to leave a review! ;D**


End file.
